Raised to bring hell
by The Anime Chosen One
Summary: it my take of discipleofanime's story rasied a criminal
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off I do not own Naruto and this a spin-off story of DiscipleofAnime's story Raised a Criminal. Originally I was supposed to put this story by the seventeenth(my brother's and mine birthday yes we're twins… well were.) but the last couple of months have not been the greatest but these last two weeks life decided to screw me over big time. I don't want go in detail but I just got put this out there.

Okay it stared on my birthday when I want to my go to my brother's grave. Well I went and I ran into my brother's widow girlfriend (best way to describe her) and well it turns out that my brother didn't believe in wait after you get married to have sex. Yup she happens three months pregnant with my brother's unborn kid. So I've been deal with that bomb shell and few other things.

Anyway I got the chapter done so enjoy.

Raised to bring hell.

Two ninjas were running along a torn land making their hasty escape after the huge score mission being accomplished at Konoha. Both had head bands that showed three diagonal lines signifying that they wre from Yugakure, both men were wearing all black suits, and had vast selection of weapons on them.

One man had short messy brown hair and a couple of scars on his face. He shouted to his teammate. "Don't you dare lose the package; we can't afford to lose it." The second man had long black hair tied in a ponytail and replied. "Don't worry about it I got it just worry about getting the fucking out of here." They continued to run.

They kept running nonstop until the brown man slowed down till he was right behind his partner to check on the package he open the bag and check if it was intact and it was then he closed the bag. "Man I can't believe we're getting this much for this job huh Ryu." "Well believe it Wadomaru, it no surprise that the Tsuchikage wants this, Anyway when do we get to the checkpoint?" Asked Ryu

"We're supposed to meet a contact in a town named Moulin and we should get there by tomorrow morning." Answered Wadomare. "Well the hell are waiting for, let's get our payday." The two men started running faster then before.

*next day: Moulin*

It was around 5 o'clock when they arrived at the town. Tired and restless the since they had not stopped running since they left Konha. They stared head to the casino called Lucky Royal. They quickly walked inside and made their way through the crowds and head towards a stirs case. "So what room is the contact in?" Asked ryu.

wadomare answered. "He's an ex Takigakure ninja that goes by the name Ragdoll, so we're looking for a waterfall symbol." "An ex ninja?" "Well now he's just a mercenary, doing jobs that village won't do... founded it." The stopped at a door with a crossed out waterfall symbol on it.

They opened the door and saw a masked man with a slash going through his headband turn from the window to the desk. The most visible trait he had was his tan skin with stitching all over his body and turquoise eyes with red surrounding them. The two men walked up to the desk and Wadomaru asked. "Are you ragdoll?"

The masked man put his elbows on the table and put his hand together and simple nodded. Ryu looked at Wandomare, than nodded. Wandomare took the bag off of Ryu's back the gently put in front of the man ragdoll. "There's the package now where's the money ragdoll."

You may call me Kakuzu.

Kakuzu then grabbed the bag and opened to check it, he lift an eyebrow. "So this is package?" "It is. The Tsuchikage told us everything we needed about what we were to obtained it." "We're just lucky that village was already under attack by the Kyuubi, we had used the attack to sneak into the village and get it." Wandomare answered. Kakuzu reached his hand into the pack and pulled out a blanket that was wrapped something else up. He moved the blankets aside and saw the face of a baby, a blonde haired baby sleeping peacefully.

Ryu slammed his hand on the table shouting, "Hey you got the kid already now give us the money!" Kakuzu wrapped the baby back up in the blanket and put him back into the pack gently. He then moved pack aside and told the two, "The Tsuchikage told me that after I got the package that I'll give you your reward." Kakuzu pulled out a metal case from under the desk placing it on the table. He opened the case and said, "Here is your 50 million ryo."

Wandomare reached to counted it but the Kakuzu slammed it close, trapping Wandomare's hand causing him pain. Before him or ryu could react a bunch of tread-like needles came out of Kakuze arm and spearing them through their bodies. As his life faded from him Wandomare looked at Kakuzu and faintly asked. "Why." Kakuzu just simply smirked and said. "Let's just say the Tsuchikage didn't want any lose ends."

The tread-like needles retracted back into Kakuze arm making the bodies of the dead ninjas hit the floor. he wiped the blooded off his hand the opened the case to let wandomare's lifeless hand free. He then grabbed the package and the case and walked out. As he closed the door he couldn't help to smirk but it short lived.

he heard crying and felt the bag moving and he knew the baby was awake now, probably from all the noise he made when he killed the men. Kakuzu quickly reentered the room then grabbed the pack and opened it up, he needed to shut the kid up. He lifted the baby and held it as far as possible, not knowing what to do.

He stared at the baby. In all his years as a ninja he had no clue what to do. As the baby continued to cry non-stopping he quickly tried to think because, surely someone heard the baby and wanted to see what happened and would see the bodies. He put the baby back into the pack despite it crying and grabbing the case full of money. He did a few handsigns and placed his hand on the glass making a small hole enough for him to jump through it.

He landed on a roof top and jumped to another and another until he landed by a store. He entered and looked around, and it didn't seem to have anyone in it. Before anyone saw him he looked around for something that he could use to shut the baby up and found a bottle of milk, taking it quickly he left the store quickly without anyone noticing him.

* Twenty Minutes Later *

Kakuzu was far outside the town and he hid in a cave. He ripped a part of cloth from his shirt and poured some of the milk soaking it completely he placed the cloth in the baby's mouth letting the baby suck out the milk from the cloth, when the baby opened his eyes Kakuzu saw cerulean blue eyes that reminded him of someone, but he didn't care to much to think about it. After a while he got curious and unraveled the baby and looked inside his diaper and said, "So you're a boy." The little baby boy stopped eating and made a strange face at the man.

Not knowing what to do next. He then remembering that he saw and heard about over the years he sat the baby up on his knee and began to pat his back until the baby made a burping noise. He wrapped him back up and looked at him and said, "Listen I'm only taking care of you until I get you to the Tsuchikage, I don't really care what happens after that but for now, you need to alive." He placed the baby back into the pack and picked up the case then began his journey to Iwagakure. The only bad thing was that the Tsuchikage had set up his meeting with the kidnappers in a town that was far east of Fire Country, which meant he had to travel across the Land of Fire and Takigakure territory to Iwagakure to collect his reward.

He felt the baby move in the pack and ignore it, up until he began to cry

* A Day after the Kyuubi attack: Nightfall: Konoha *

In Konoha's village at the base of the mountain was a tower belonging to the village's leader called the Hokage. The village was in desperate need of repairs after the giant fox demon called the Kyuubi attacked causing massive earthquakes and fires that destroyed a lot of the village. Currently residing in the building was a young man with spiky blonde hair with his hands covering his face, and wearing the standard jounin attire which was a green combat vest jacket and a dark blue long sleeve ninja shirt and ninja pants. He was wearing his hokage cloak which was white with red flames along the bottom over his attire. This man looked to have seen better days and showed that he had been doing a lot of crying.

The door to his office swung open revealing a young man wearing a porcelain animal mask, standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder. Though his animal mask of a dog covered his face he had a distinct gray hair that was defying gravity pointed to the left side of his head.

The man politely bowed in front of the Hokage's desk saying, "There is still no sign of him Hokage-sama. We don't even know where to start off first, most of the land and the village itself is greatly damaged and it's near impossible to find out what direction the kidnappers might have gone." The man look down and didn't respond. The young man moved closer saying, "Sensei?"

The Hokage looked up revealing cerulean blue eyes and a couple of tear that made their way down his cheeks. He looked at the young man asking, "Kakashi… are you're sure you didn't find anything?" The young ninja named Kakashi shook his head, "sorry sensei. All the available ANBU tracked looking for your son, but are coming up empty handed."

Young kage leaned back in his chair putting one of his hands on his head and said, "Kushina won't stop crying and no matter what I do or do she seems to get worse." Kakashi stayed quite not knowing what say after everything that's happened. Minato said again, "Nothing went how it was supposed to. Arashi got siblings and not one, but two. He was more than happy then both Kushina and I when he found out that Kushina was having twins."

Kakashi took his mask off showing his headband that had a leaf on it and the headband was slanted covering over his left eye. He placed his mask on the desk saying, "With all due respect nothing sir, life never goes as planned, not even for a kage. We are ninjas after all and nothing is set in stone for us." Before the Hokage could respond his door opened up and walking through it was a tall man with long spiky white hair, a long red vest, a green gi, a net shirt underneath that, red sandals, and a large scroll on his back.

When the man saw who it was he stood up asking, "Jiraiya-sensei! Please tell me you found something!" The older man named Jiraiya shook his head, "Sorry Minato I didn't find out anything, but I've only been to a few villages outlining Konoha that are a good distance away and found nothing. Whoever kidnapped your son has gone off farther to avoid being seen, but to what village or town is unknown. Sorry I couldn't find out anything."

The Hokage named Minato fell back into his chair cursing under his breath. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and then to his student walking over to him and sign before telling him, "Minato listen, I hate to be the one to say this, but if your kid was kidnapped by one of your enemies, then his chance of survival is zero." Minato looked up at his sensei and couldn't believe what he just said. Jiraiya saw his eyes and continued, "Minato I know it hard but you have to come back to reality. Even if it wasn't one of your enemies and just a random kidnapper, his chance of make it aren't any better."

Kakashi walked up to his sensei as well, "He's right sensei. As much as the village would like to see the brighter side that we will find Naruto, you and they need to understand that that's not how the world works." Minato shook his head not wanting to believe any of what he was hearing, but before he could say anything Jiraiya told him, "Minato, you have a beautiful wife that needs you, and your older boy Arashi needs you, and your daughter Haru need you the most. She has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her and she will need you to guide her and teach her how to control her power."

Jiraiya's words sunk in a little and as Minato fell back into his seat. Jiraiya ran his hand through his spiky hair saying, "I suggest you let me take over as temporary kage until you can get a handle on everything" Minato nodded. Good, now go home and rest… your family needs you." Minato stood up without saying anything and walked out of the room leaving the two ninjas in his office.

* Hokage Mansion *

Minato walked to the most secure place in the village where the Hokage's mansion was built during the village's founding. It was a two story home with a large front and back yard and a very big training ground. He stopped in front of the huge gate and lazily opened the door walking across the path to his home, looking ahead he saw a lot of toads large, small, and some giant ones taller than himself. Each toad was croaking a sad melody and watched him walk into his home, he dragged his feet across the ground and up the stairs slowly. He stopped after he got up the stairs in front of a door with two names hanging on the door that red 'Haru & Naruto's Room'.

He opened the door up and saw half the room was painted blue and the other half was painted pink. The room had two cribs, two chairs, and one changing table that was on the farthest wall. Minato noticed that both cribs were empty and he left the room closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall quietly stopping at the master bedroom.

He moved to open the door, but it opened up revealing a blonde hair woman who looked to be in her thirties with fair skin and brown eyes and a small diamond shaped object on her forehead that was a violet color. Except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, she has long, blonde hair that's tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color as the seal on her forehead. She was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a khaki, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish in the same color as her trousers and obi on both her fingernails and toenails.

The woman looked saddened and said, "She really needs you right now gaki." Minato nodded and said, "Thank you Tsunade-oba, I'll take it from here." The woman Tsunade moved to the side letting him through and she closed the door once he was inside. Minato walked into his dark room with the only light coming from the moon's rays outside his window. He looked at his king-sized bed and saw his wife sitting up on the bed with their oldest son laying his head on her lap and she had her baby girl in her arms rocking her back and forth humming a soothing melody with a few sobs coming out of her mouth every now and then.

Minato quietly walked over to the bed letting his cloak he had on fall to the floor, he sat on the bed and was facing his wife reaching out to move a few strands of her long red hair from her face looking into her dark violet eyes. She looked up and saw Minato with a concerned look on his face. He asked his wife, "How are you?"

His wife simply said, "I want my son… I want my Naruto… Where is he?" Minato let his hand fall and he told her, "Kushina you need to rest." Kushina shook her head and said, "I don't need rest I need my son… Where is he?" Minato winced as she asked that and had no choice but tell her the truth, "Kushina-chan, I'm sorry." Minato closed his and swallowed then continued. "They couldn't find any trace of where the kidnappers could've gone. With the Kyuubi attack every trace of potential evidence might have been wiped away." He looks at the tiny baby in her arms and notes her appearance. The small baby girl had blonde hair and three whisker birthmarks on each cheek; he pulled the blanket off of her looking at the seal on her belly.

His wife held the baby closer to her chest letting a few tears slide down her cheek. Minato got up and sat right next to her and pulled her into a hug rubbing her head to try and soothe her. Arashi woke up at that point and sat up looking at his parents, he saw how sad they were asking his dad, "D-Dad? Did they find Naruto yet?" Minato looked at his son and pulled him into the hug as well, "No my son they didn't find him yet… I don't think they will neither…"

Arashi hugged his dad back and he could hear a sobbing sound coming from his father, but couldn't look up. He said to his parents, "Mom, Dad… When I get older I'm gonna find him, I'm going to find Naruto, I promise I will." Minato smiled and he rubbed the top of his son's hair telling him, "Even if they don't find him, we shouldn't give up hope that he's out there somewhere and if you say you'll find him, then you'll find him."

Kushina heard what her oldest son said and felt more relieved now that he said that and tried to hum the melody she was doing before to keep her baby Haru asleep. They all laid back down believing that their baby Naruto was still alive somewhere.

* Three Days Later: Land of Earth *

Kakuzu was in no hurry to get to Iwagakure, he was sure that the Tsuchikage wouldn't be happy to see him after an unfortunate incident years ago and kakuzu felt the same. He stopped at a small restaurant for travelers and he took a seat, ordering his food he took the baby out of the pack and pulled out bottle filled with milk he got awhile back. If he wanted the reward for this mission then he needed to make sure the baby was well taken care of until he got to Iwagakure. One of the waitresses came over giving him a bowl of curry he ordered and saw the small baby in his arms commenting on how cute the baby was, "Oh he's soooooo cute! What's the little one's name?"

He stopped feeding the baby for a moment and handed the baby to her asking, "Hold him for a moment." The girl was confused but took the baby and watched as he turned his back to her and began to eat. She sat down and unraveled the baby from his blanket and inspected him finding a band on his little ankle. She said out loud, "So your name is Naruto Namikaze is it? That's a cute name."

At that moment Kakuzu froze his eyes widened. He quickly put his bowl down he quickly pulled out some money and slammed it on the table and turned to the woman taking the baby, and run outside. He left his pack and a few other things back at the restaurant all the while thinking, 'That fucking idiot! He had those two ninjas kidnap the Yondaime Hokage's son! How the fuck did I not see, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, and now that fucking name!' Kakuzu picked up the pace running even more quickly. He glanced down at the baby and saw that his eyes were open and staring right at him still giggling.

He said to the baby, "Shut up and don't give me that look! I have to get you to Iwa now!" Naruto began to giggle and held his arms out to Kakuzu, but the ninja tried to ignore him and kept running wanting to get this over with now.

* Iwagakure *

The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageous position and is proud of its strong defenses. The village sits among the mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone shaped roof.

Though for Kakuzu that made it more difficult as getting through these mountains was no cake walk. He reached up and took off the metal plate of his headband and buried it, reaching into his ninja pouch he took out a scroll that had the Iwa symbol on it which was two rocks with the smaller rock in front of the bigger rock. Setting his other weapons on the ground where his headband plate was he kept the baby cradled in his arm and slowly walked to the entrance of the village.

When he got close to the gate he found himself surrounded by ten Iwa ninjas. One of the Iwa nins asked, "What business do you have here stranger?" Kakuzu used had Naruto cradled in his right arm and used his left hand to hold out the scroll to the ninja. The man carefully took hold of the scroll unraveling it he red it's contents and then closed it up. He told Kakuzu, "This way."

Kakuzu followed the man across a bridge to the Tsuchikage tower. They entered the tower and came to a stop at what he assumed was the Tsuchikage's door, the Iwa nin knocked on the door and they heard a deep voice say, "Come in, come in." The ninja pushed the doors aside and walked in with Kakuzu following behind him. Kakuzu noticed two other men in the room and they began to take their leave. He saw that both had strong aura's and noted each of them.

The first was a kind of older man wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector and ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Despite his advanced age, his hair is a solid red color.

The second was a very tall man that was heavily armored with a furnace on the back that emits what looks to be steam. His armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Aside from his red armor, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) that seems to be composed of metal. Over his armor he wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off.

He looked at the desk and saw a very short man as small as a child, His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although he he has some hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail. All of his hair is white.

The old man told the three Iwa nins in the room, "You may take your leave." All three men nodded and walked out. However the Tsuchikage told the two other ninjas, "Roshi, Han." Both men stopped at the door and looked at the Tsuchikage.

The old kage told them, "Remember who you serve." Both men nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. Kakuzu saw out of the corner of his eye an Iwa ANBU ninja came out of the wall using a jutsu the Iwa nins are famous for. Kakuzu handed the kid over to the ANBU and he took the baby over to the Tsuchikage, the baby kept crying and crying the moment he left Kakuzu's arms.

The ANBU ninja placed the baby on the kage's desk and moved away so the Tsuchikage investigated the baby and checked him over twice to be sure and even a third time. After he was done he sighed saying to Kakuzu, "Tell me that you have a powerful genjutsu over this baby and that you can dispel it right now." Kakuzu didn't understand asking, "What the hell are you talking about?" The Tsuchikage grabbed the baby by the blanket he was wrapped up in and tossed him at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu reacted by instinct and grabbed the baby and despite being thrown the baby stopped crying and started to smile when he was with Kakuzu. The Tsuchikage said in a low tone, "I paid fifty million ryo to have the baby of the Yondaime Hokage brought to me, the baby that has the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed in it. Do you know how difficult it was to get information like that? Do you know how much careful planning it took to make sure that the package containing the Kyuubi would be delivered to me? That's what I wanted and yet this baby has neither the seal on his body nor any characteristics that he has the beast in him."

Kakuzu made his voice low as well arguing back, "My job was to bring the baby to you, it was those two incompetent ninjas that you hired are the ones who failed you not me Onoki." The Tsuchikage Onoki shook his head telling Kakuzu, "I cannot let this go unpunished. I will kill you and that baby of that bastard as well, I can't have you going around letting rumors spread that I authorized this mission to kidnap the Yondaime's baby, that would turn out very, very bad for me."

Onoki held his hand up to his ANBU saying, "Kill him." The ANBU ninja jumped into action quick charging at Kakuzu. The nuke-nin however wasn't intimidated and opened up a wound in his arm pulling out a couple dozen explosive tag. The next thing the village heard was a loud and big explosion that came from their kage's tower.

Kakuzu jumped out of the building at blinding speed and kept running faster than he's ever ran before while carrying the baby. He was lucky he avoided any ninjas and ran to where he left his weapons, he found the spot where he left everything and jetted off once he got what he needed while carrying the baby. He had to get out of Iwa now. The back of his shirt began to move around and ripping through the back of the shirt were thread like wings that he used to fly at amazing speeds to get away from Iwa and out of Earth Country.

* Two Hours Later: Takigakure *

Kakuzu made it without stopping again to Taki territory and took a moment to rest and deal with the ordeal he just had with Tsuchikage. He set Naruto down on the ground still wrapped in his blanket. Standing up he said, "I'm screwed… The Tsuchikage is after me, my village wants me dead, I have the son of the, Yondaime Hokage with me… Fuck… I got get rid of this kid." He looked around and made a kind of small boat out of twigs and some of his threads coming from his body. He placed the boat next to a stream with the baby on it.

He lifted up the boat and baby and held it in the stream ready to send the baby off. As Little Naruto opened his eyes and looked into Kakuzu's eyes almost as if pleading him not to do it. Kakuzu began to have a struggle within himself saying, "If they connect me with your kidnapping then Konoha will be after me quick… but what if they catch me without you?" although every being in his body told him to drop Naruto in the river, he didn't he instead grabbed Naruto and said, "You're a nuisance, but I could use you."

He got up and started walking away. He looked at the baby cradled in his arm and watched in amusement as the baby kept giggling and smiling, Kakuzu kept walking through the forest saying, "The moment you start to walk Naruto you're goanna to begin your training whether you like it or not and it will not be a cake walk." Kakuzu moved through the forest taking on a student he intends to protect himself.

Okay I'm not going to lie I did kind of cheated midway but with all the shit in my life right now I just wanted get this done as soon as possible. Anyway I' am doing this for brother (the original the Anime chosen one) and thanks to DiscipleofAnime for let me do this. I get the second chapter up when I can. Oh and happy New Year's let hope 2012 is better 2011.

Till next time (Viva la Sol y la Luna)


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Years Later: Land of Tea *

The streets were paved in bright colors and everyone was out having fun for the festival. Kids played in the streets, wearing plastic ANBU masks. Countless carnival stalls were open with prizes of all shapes and sizes to entice people to come and play. But two people did not, these two people completely disinterested and out of place from the festival that was going on around them.

One was very short, 4'2'' the average height for a child his age, while the other was a tall man who stood at 6'0''. Both were wearing similar black cloaks with high collars and white hooded masks with black faceguards that obscured everything but their eyes. The child's eyes were a cerulean blue, but the man had odd turquoise pupils and red sclera.

The taller man told his younger companion, "Naruto you remember what you're supposed to do?"

The boy named Naruto nodded in response looking at the taller man, "Don't worry dad I remember." Naruto stopped and waited as his dad continued walking forward.

Kakuzu walked down an alleyway to doors which lead to a brothel. Once inside he saw that this place was more of an underground cave than a building, unlike the ones famous in other countries. He was greeted by a woman wearing a brown kimono that showed off her cleavage, obviously standing there to warm up new customers. "Hello there Master. What can I interest you in?" She asked breathily. But Kakuzu paid no attention to her.

Then Kakuzu asked the woman. "Has an overweight man come in here? He's a friend of mine and I have some business to conclude with him."

The woman sighed that he wasn't there for a good time, but showed him through the building. Kakuzu could here pants, moans, and screams coming from the many of the closed doors, but ignored them, he'd heard worse. Soon they reached room '21'. She held her hand to the door saying, "He's in here." Kakuzu immediately looked at her and widened his eyes. She inhaled once sharply before passing out under one of his genjutsu. He caught her and placed her sitting up on the wall. He turned back to the door. He could hear a few screams coming from in the room, but he kicked down the door making the door off of its hinges.

The occupants of the room froze when the door flew past. The man got off from on top of the woman he paid and tried to get dressed, cursing and screaming at Kakuzu all the while. Kakuzu ignored all his rants and screams, and continuing to watch impassively. Finally the man was able to get a shirt and his pants on asking, "Who the fuck are you!"

Kakuzu moved a few steps toward him as he said, "Kaijiro Yamura, your company sees you as a bother and dead weight, so they hired me to kill you. Think of me as your hit man." Kaijiro immediately grabbed the prostitute and tossed her at him. Kakuzu didn't care and kicked the woman, knocking her into the wall, unconscious.

Kaijiro was already running from the room, thinking he got a good head start from his hit man. But that's what Kakuzu allowed. Kakuzu left the room and began walking, following leisurely behind the man. Kaijiro busted through a door leading into the building, knocking a kid over as he ran into the alleyway. He took off down the alley, running through so many different twists and turns that he lost track of where he was. He started hitting a few dead ends, forcing him to backtrack. But soon the dead ends became more frequent. He kept running frantically from dead end to dead end until he turned one corner and came to a stop facing a wall. He turned around to back track only to find that the way he came through was gone and he was trapped. He began to pound on the walls and search for a way out, but to no success. Atop the roofs sat Naruto small grin underneath his mask watching the man panic in a crowded street.

Kakuzu appeared next to Naruto saying, "Well at least you've improved in your genjutsu. Though I suggest you don't use 'em when fighting against a real ninja." Naruto grin stopped grinning as he agreed but was amazed that he casted such an easy genjutsu on a man like him. An academy student would be able to sense this type of genjutsu.

Naruto replied, "You should catch him now dad before the samurai in the area try and arrest him."

Kakuzu watched a little while longer as the man continued to run into people, knocking a few of them over, thinking he was trapped. Six samurais soon came over to check out the commotion and saw a fat man going crazy in the middle of this happy festival. The leader of the samurai squad shouted, "Cease and desist! You are under arrest!"

Naruto dropped the genjutsu at that moment and Kaijiro looked around and saw he was surrounded by samurais and a few onlookers. He didn't understand what was going on. He froze however when he heard a voice behind him, "Got you…" He turned around and saw Kakuzu who snatched him up quick. The samurais saw a man appear behind the one they were arresting, but before they could act both men disappeared. The samurais started to search the area for the two people they thought they had cornered.

* A few miles away from the festival *

Kakuzu tossed the unconscious fat man into a tree as Naruto landed next to him, a bit slower than his father but still able to keep up. Kakuzu opened his cloak taking out a meat cleaver and he handed it over to Naruto saying, "We need his head. We are to take it back to the client as proof." Naruto took the cleaver without arguing. In one swift move he sliced the man's head clean off. Naruto opened his cloak and pulled out a small sack that he placed the head in. He moved away from the now headless corpse and watched as Kakuzu rolled out a scroll and unsealing its contents. Inside it were a number of various tools chemicals.

Naruto strapped the sack around his back and pulled out a scroll, handing it over to Kakuzu who unraveled it and placed it next to him. Disconnectedly, as if he was butchering a pig instead of a human being, Kakuzu cut the fat man open, removing a few organs to place them on the scroll. After he was done he grabbed a vile of acid and sprinkled it on the body.

Naruto immediately stepped back and watched as Kakuzu pulled out a match and lit it tossing it on the corpse. The body ignited immediately because of the acid. Naruto walked over to the organs sealed them inside the scroll. He quickly handed the scroll to Kakuzu asking, "After we deliver the head we going to the black market aren't we?"

Kakuzu took the scroll and put it inside his cloak answering Naruto, "Yes we are. That way we have some pocket change. Now let's go, we don't want that head to start rotting now do we?" Naruto shook his head and followed after Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked down at Naruto and was amazed at his progress so far. Naruto had stopped showing emotion early on and was no almost impossible to catch off guard. He knows that Naruto is a motivated when it comes to impressing him. The kid doesn't show facial expressions to anyone but Kakuzu; and the only one he makes is a smile that he gives Kakuzu when he's praised. All in all Naruto was an ANBU in terms of emotions, but he still had a long way to go in his training. He took Naruto out and let him kill his first human to get him ready for what's ahead.

He had killed a man whose wife had hired them to kill so she could collect on his life insurance. Naruto took the man by surprise and had stabbed him through his throat. When Kakuzu told him he did a good job, Naruto smiled happily at Kakuzu's praise. Any other time however he just looked unmotivated. But that was because he believes he only needed to impress and be active around Kakuzu, the man who he called father.

* Konohagakure *

Konoha remained a happy, peaceful village even after the Kyuubi attack eight years ago. When word spread around the village that the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sacrificed himself to seal the monster inside the Yondaime Hokage's daughter in order to protect their village some looked at Haru Namikaze as the savior of Konoha, while others saw her as demon. However the respect and awe the villagers felt for the Yondaime Hokage and his sealing abilities overrode that fear. A statue of the third Hokage when he was in his prime was made and set up in the center of Konoha's park, a place everyone visited to pay their respects to their old kage.

At the Academy, students were just being released out of their classes, running around with the excitement that comes with getting out of school. One little girl named Haru came out of the building. She had long blonde hair the color of beaten gold tied into a braid, whisker looking birthmarks on her cheeks, and cerulean blue eyes that look as pure and clear as a cloudless sky. She wore a blue shirt and long shorts that almost went past her knees . The little girl rushed out of the door and stopped, waiting for her friends to come out. She didn't wait long as three girls ran out of the Academy building heading straight for her.

One of the girls had shoulder length pink hair that was tied in a red ribbon and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a darker shade of blue for a shirt and light tan shorts. The second girl had platinum blonde hair that was shoulder length, blue eyes, two ring necklaces, a peach colored shirt, and black pants. Finally the third girl had dark blue hair in a classy-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. Her eyes were pupils, the irises nearly as white as the sclera, with a slight tinge of lavender. Unlike the other three girls she wore an expensive beige color kimono.

The three girls caught up with their blonde friend, following her away from the school grounds. The little pink haired girl asked her friends, "So do you guys wanna come over to my house?" First to respond was the platinum blonde haired girl, "Sorry Sakura, but my mother wants me to help around the shop a little more."

Haru nodded in reply, "Sorry I can't come over either. My brother is suppose to be returning from a mission today and I wanted to go see him."

The white eyed girl told Sakura, "I'll come over. My dad is away on a business trip with my uncle and they won't be back for some time."

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said, smiling.

Ino sighed "Man...Haru, Hinata, and Sasuke-kun all have siblings. It'd be nice if I had a little sister." she pouted.

Haru told Ino, "It's good I guess, but onii-san doesn't have time to hang out. When he is home and not on missions he's always training at the Hokage's training grounds."

Hinata nodded, adding, "Hanabi is still too young to really say anything yet. She's only three years old right now."

Sakura said, "Still, I agree with Ino, it would be nice to have a little brother or sister." The four continued walking, talking with each other for awhile before they split up to go their separate ways.

Haru started running to the Hokage tower to go see her dad. Hopefully her brother Arashi would be there as well. She made the final turn around the corner and she ran into someone. She fell back with a grunt and quickly looked up to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" She stopped when she realized she ran into Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had raven black hair that spiked out in the back, black eyes, a long sleeve blue shirt with a fan symbol on the back, and white pants. The youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, he was Itachi Uchiha's little brother. It was known around the village that Arashi Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha were rivals ever since they graduated from the Academy the same year, both of them being only seven years old. but Itachi came out as number one, something her brother didn't' bother to worry about. Both got promoted to Chunin at ten years old; the only difference between the two was Itachi accepted his promotion to ANBU captain at thirteen, where as her brother chose to become a Jounin instead. The two remained as close friends and rivals. Even after Itachi became ANBU he always sought out Arashi to have a battle with.

Itachi had dark grey eyes along with black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face. He wore his hair in a long ponytail because his hair had a softer flow to it, lacking the spiky style at the back. His skin was also slightly darker. Though, Itachi's most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced creases under his eyes. Currently he was wearing his casual clothes which were a black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back, and black pants.

Sasuke picked himself up and shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

Haru stood up and stared him down shouting back, "Big talk for a shorty like you!" Anime style lighting shot out of their eyes connecting as the two continued to argue with one another. Sasuke stopped arguing when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw his older brother Itachi smiling at him saying, "Sasuke-kun that's no way to talk to a friend is it." Sasuke looked down and Itachi looked at Haru, "Sorry for my little brother. Where are you off to Haru-chan?"

Haru blushed a deep shade of red before answering him with a worse stutter than Hinata, "W-W-W-Well I-I'm g-g-going t-to my d-d-dad's office to s-s-s-see m-my brother."

Itachi chuckled at the little girl, knowing full well that the Hokage's daughter had a crush on him. "Mind if I join?" He asked Haru, "It's been awhile since I last saw Arashi." Haru was still fashioning a blush, but nodded quickly. Itachi looked at his little brother asking him, "Do you want to tag along too Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at his brother nodding meekly. The three walked to the Hokage's tower with Haru and Itachi talking the whole time. When they reached the Hokage's secretaries desk Haru told her that she was there to see her father. Haru, Itachi, and Sasuke reached the Hokage's office and Haru opened the door without knocking, something her father was used to. She dashed inside and stopped as soon as she opened the door and saw her father at his desk wearing his cloak that she's almost always seen him in. Her eyes glanced to the only other in the room who had long wild spiky blonde hair with some of it kept in a low ponytail, he was wearing the traditional ninja vest and the blue ninja clothes.

Haru immediately ran to him shouting, "Arashi-oniichan! Your home!" She grabbed onto him hugging him tightly.

Minato laughed at the scene in front of him. Arashi kneeled down to look his sister in the eyes and said, "It's good to see you Haru-hime." Haru laughed every time he called her that. Arashi looked up and saw Itachi and Sasuke walk into the room. He greeted both, "Hello there Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun." Minato also greeted them all as well.

Itachi bowed to them saying, "Good evening, Arashi-san, Hokage-sama." Sasuke mimicked his brother, greeting both Minato and Arashi exactly the same way Itachi did.

"Haru sweetie do you mind taking Sasuke out into the lobby?" Minato asked his daughter. "Daddy has to talk with Arashi for a moment." Haru was about to pout, but Arashi said to her, "Don't worry aniki will be here when you get back."

Haru sadly agreed and walked out of the room. Itachi nudged Sasuke. prompting him to follow her. Like Haru Sasuke walked out dejectedly, wanting to hang out with his brother longer. Itachi closed the door after they left and walked over to his rival, standing next to him as Minato went over his son's mission report. He leaned back in his chair after reading his son's report and said, "Another lead that turned out to be a dead end."

Arashi looked down apologetically, "I thought that this would be the one to, but it turns out the last time anyone saw the kid was two years ago. It's possible that it was Naruto, but I just don't know. Sorry dad."

Minato immediately said to his son, "Don't apologize for this. If this child really was Naruto then there is a chance that he's still out there." They didn't mind talking about this in front of Itachi, since this kind of information was common. Naruto's kidnapping was common knowledge to everyone in Konoha. There were rumors everywhere that some would see a spiky haired blonde boy whenever someone left the village for a vacation or something else. Itachi had pitched in and when he finished his missions early he would ask around looking for the Namikaze's missing child.

Minato put the paper work in his desk, "We're getting close though," He told his son "I feel it. For now, though, go home and get some rest. Tell your mother I'll be home later and that I don't have to work late tonight."

Itachi and Arashi both bowed politely to the Hokage as they left his office. Itachi walked beside his rival before he asked, "Eight years huh?"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah… Eight years since my baby brother was kidnapped from Konoha's hospital." He replied, "My mother blames herself because she said she left the room he was in for a moment to go see if Haru was okay and the nurses said they watch him." Arashi stopped walking and Itachi stopped as well and looked at him as he continued, "When mom and dad got back to the room to see Naruto, the nurses had been killed and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Mom keeps saying had she stayed in the room she would've been able to fight off whoever it was who took Naruto."

Itachi didn't really know what to do to really comfort someone, so the only thing he could say was, "Don't worry Arashi, you'll find him." Though Arashi didn't feel any better, he put on a brave face and went to fetch his sister so they could head home.

* Hokage Mansion *

Haru burst through the kage mansion heading straight for the kitchen followed by her brother. Haru reached the kitchen and saw her mother chopping up some vegetables for dinner, "Hi mom!" said Haru excitedly. Kushina turned around and saw her daughter. Putting the knife down, she kneeled to give her daughter a hug.

"How was your classes today?" Kushina asked.

Haru gave her mother a great big smile telling her, "I did great! Our teacher is Iruka Umino is teaching us what to look for in the field to eat when we run out of supplies."

Kushina said, "That's great, I can't believe your already at the Academy. Before long you'll be a Konoha ninja just like your brother."

Haru blushed and smiled at her mother's remark. Arashi sat down at the kitchen table and decided to tease his little sister. "That's the second time you blushed today isn't it Haru-hime?"

Haru turned to look at her brother shouting, "Nuh uh!"

"So Itachi was lying when he saw you blush earlier?" Arashi asked. Kushina started to laugh that her daughter already had a crush and it was the future clan head of the Uchiha Clan.

Kushina told her daughter, "Haru-chan why don't you go upstairs and go wash up." Haru didn't' argue and darted off up to her room leaving Kushina and her oldest child.

Arashi knew what was coming. Every time he went on a mission that had to do with Naruto she just needed to know. Kushina sat down at the table next to her son, no longer carrying her smile , and asked him, "What did you find?".

Arashi tapped his fingers on the table while telling his mother, "Nothing. Turns out whoever that village saw who resembled Naruto was two years ago. There is a chance it was him, but there is another chance it is a kid who looks like Naruto." He hated to give his mother bad news, but it was better than getting her hopes to high up. Arashi got up to leave, but told his mom, "I'm gonna find him. I'm not gonna stop till I find him." He started to walk away saying one last thing, "Dad doesn't have to work late tonight and he said he'll be home when he can."

Kushina watched him leave. Over the years she holds the thought that Naruto is alive and well somewhere out there. That thought kept her from doing anything drastic and life risking. She got up from the table and continued making dinner for her family occasionally looking out of the kitchen window watching the sun set, "Naruto... Where are you my son?"

* Somewhere in Fire Country *

Naruto was sitting outside a big building in a town as he waited for Kakuzu to conclude his business with the men inside. He watched as people walked past him, some alone, some holding the hands of young children. For some reason the ones with the children seamed happier. Naruto didn't understand what could make someone so happy to hold their kids hand like that when they see them every day.

Kakuzu would buy him scrolls and books to have him read a lot as part of his training. He said it was so he would be smarter than most ninjas, and had even given Naruto ones on human emotions. Yet even after reading them he still didn't understand. He didn't get what love was, friendship, or many other emotions people express to one another. He understood anger and hate. But he only truly understood and acceptance, like he accepted the fact he's a trained criminal, he's accepted that he's killed, but he likes when Kakuzu accepts him for who he is and expresses gratitude toward him.

That was all Naruto knew and that was all he cared to know.

Kakuzu was currently counting a case of money, payment for 'taking care' of Kajiro. The man's head was currently sitting on the center of the table for the clients to see. One of the men asked Kakuzu, "Thank you for your services, but might we ask you for a tiny favor?" Kakuzu finished counting the money in the case, closing it he looked at the man asking for a favor. "Is it too much trouble… Or could you please dispose of this thing?" He asked referring to the man's head.

Kakuzu headed for the door saying, "Yes, it is too much trouble." and left the room. As he exited the building he saw Naruto sitting right where he'd left him. Walking up behind Naruto he lightly tapped him with his foot. Naruto looked up and saw Kakuzu was ready to go. He stood up and followed him.

As they walked out of the village Kakuzu told Naruto, "When we get deeper into the mountains we will improve your taijutsu. You will attack me with the intent to kill or will not improve."

"Hai." Naruto replied.

* One Hour & Thirty Minutes Later *

Kakuzu held an unopened cup of ramen in one hand while he used the other to effortlessly block Naruto's kicks and punches. Naruto was giving it his all as he attacked Kakuzu, intent on claiming his prize. The deal was if Naruto could successfully land a hit on Kakuzu then he got to eat his favorite food, ramen. If he lost then he would have to go out into the forest to catch his food while Kakuzu ate the ramen.

Naruto tried to knee Kakuzu in the head, but the Nuke-nin grabbed his knee to block. While he was holding Naruto in the air Naruto tried to punch Kakuzu in the head, but Kakuzu easily tossed Naruto to the ground. Quick to recover Naruto pulled out a kunai and tried to slash Kakuzu. Naruto was ambidextrous, able to switch his kunai from hand to hand with little loss of skill. Kakuzu taught him this to better his weapon handling skills, tossed hot coals at his feet to teach him foot work, and kept him training at high altitudes for his stamina and endurance. Naruto was extremely resilient and never gave up so far. Something that Impressed Kakuzu so much that he could say he was proud of the young blonde.

The little ninja held the kunai in his right hand and tried to stab Kakuzu, but the masked ninja grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping him. Immediately Naruto dropped the kunai and caught it with his left hand, slashing at Kakuzu again. Kakuzu was quicker, releasing him, and Naruto missed Kakuzu's arm. Letting out a hiss of annoyance, Naruto kept attacking, switching up his tactics.

He was suddenly stopped when Kakuzu held his hand; time was up. Kakuzu pointed to the forest saying, "You know what to do." Naruto nodded and headed into the forest to hunt for his dinner tonight. He watched the little eight year old head off into the forest kunai in hand.

Kakuzu sat down next to a tree where he set down his brief case full of money, starting a campfire so they would be ready to eat dinner later. He put the cup of ramen away for next time he trained Naruto. He always used the ramen trick Naruto's training ever since he treated Naruto to some a long time ago and learned of the boy's near addiction to the stuff. He leaned back and patiently waited for Naruto to return. About an hour later Naruto returned carrying two dead rabbits and a few berries he found in the woods. Naruto began to skin the rabbits carving a few sticks clean to spit the skinned rabbits on the for cooking.

Naruto placed them next to the fire and kept an eye on them so they didn't burn. After they were done he grabbed one of the rabbits and gave it to Kakuzu. After he gave Kakuzu his food Naruto grabbed his and the two removed the bottom half of their masks to start eating. Naruto asked Kakuzu, "So where to next dad?"

Kakuzu took a big bite out of his rabbit despite the threads on the sides of his mouth while answering him, "We're heading to the Land of Bears to a little ninja village called Hoshigakure. A man from that village named Akahoshi wants me to help him kill their Sandaime Hoshikage." Naruto was a little stunned that that Kakuzu wanted to accept a mission like that.

He voiced his concerns. "Though I think it wouldn't be a good idea to kill a kage, but I never heard of a Hoshikage." Kakuzu told him, "Truth is no one really has. The other five great countries do not see this village as a worthy to take the name kage nor become a great nation, but they still decided to call the village leader kage instead of chief. I don't know any ninja from that village that would even be worthy of the title kage. It's a joke really."

"So if this is an assassination mission from that village then wouldn't they realize who helped kill their leader as that would cast suspicion on them as well?" asked Naruto.

Kakuzu nodded saying to Naruto, "Your part in this mission is to set up exploding tags around the base of the kage's tower and bury him once I'm done. I'll give you the exploding tags and tell you were to place them exactly."

Naruto agreed and pulled out his canteen to take a drink of water, but Kakuzu took it and took a swig first drinking the whole content. He got up and told Naruto, "I'll get you some more so stay here." Naruto nodded and continued eating his cooked rabbit. Kakuzu found a stream and filled the canteen full of water. Once he filled it up he pulled a scroll out of his pack, unraveling it and unsealing its contents.

Popping out of the scroll was a clear gourd that had water inside of it. Next to the gourd was a hay straw. He put it inside the gourd. Pulling it out, he held it over Naruto's canteen and waited for a drop to fall into it. Once it did he quickly pulled the straw away and put it next to the gourd, sealing both inside the scroll once again. Kakuzu capped Naruto's canteen and shook it around a bit, thinking, 'Those idiots I stole this from use this to the point of them shorting their life so much they die two seconds later.' He walked back to the where Naruto was and tossed him his canteen.

Naruto grabbed the canteen and took a drink since he was really thirsty after his short skirmish with Kakuzu and the task of hunting rabbits. After both finished eating the rabbits and the berries Naruto laid his head down on his cloak and fell asleep. Kakuzu leaned up against the tree and fell asleep too, but kept himself well aware of his surroundings.

* Morning *

The two ninjas woke up early around five o'clock in the morning. Both of them put on their cloaks, Kakuzu grabbed his briefcase and they headed out to Bear Country for the assassination assignment. They walked on a main path for a good three hours, passing a farm along the way. Kakuzu noticed some straw laying around and he decided they should relax there for a moment and make some straw hats incase it rained along the way. Naruto didn't know how to make one, so he watched Kakuzu make his. Afterwards he quickly caught on and mimicked how he made his. After they finished making their straw hats, Kakuzu held out his hand and a thread came out looping inside the straw hat making a string so you could hang the hat around your neck, he did the same for Naruto's and soon they were off. Kakuzu let his hang around his neck while Naruto decided to put his hat on.

They continued through Fire Country at a kind of slow pace due to all the stops. Apparently there was a ninja going around coning travelers and ninjas around the area were just inspecting and talking to a few people. Thankfully Kakuzu and Naruto were able to avoid the ninjas, but they had to take the long ways around. Soon they found themselves the only ones on the current path. Kakuzu noticed ahead of them coming in their direction was a four man ninja squad from Konoha. One of the ninjas both Naruto and Kakuzu both recognized.

The one leading the group was wearing a jounin vest, but a tattered and torn brown vest rested on top of that one. He also wore a fishnet shirt under, black ninja pants, and black forearm guards. His appearance was somewhat intimidating, a few battle scars on his face, a small black beard, and black hair tied in a high spiky ponytail. If it was one thing Kakuzu taught Naruto it was to recognize ninjas from as many villages as possible and the reputations behind them. To give Naruto a better view of each ninja he knows and seen, he would transform into them and have the boy memorize them.

The four man team got closer and Kakuzu thought, 'Shikaku Nara, clan head of the Nara.' Kakuzu kept walking hoping to avoid confrontation with this man. Naruto was a bit nervous since Kakuzu had told him to avoid any and all Konoha ninja no matter what. Of course he never told him why, but Naruto didn't wish to ask. The gap between the two groups grew smaller and smaller until they passed each other, neither group saying anything to one another.

Kakuzu thought they were in the clear, but stopped when he heard. "Hold it right there…"

Both Naruto and Kakuzu stopped and turned around slowly they saw Shikaku was looking right at Kakuzu. Feeling uneasy Kakuzu started to unravel the threads in his arm just in case, Shikaku couldn't see this since his cloak was covering up his arm. Shikaku walked up to Kakuzu leaving a good arm distance between them, he asked Kakuzu, "Do you know anything about a con artist going around passing himself off as a healer? He's been coning travelers and we've been getting a lot of reports along this area."

Kakuzu didn't stop unraveling the threads in his arm slowly answering, "No I'm afraid I haven't. My son and I are just passing through, trying to get home after a long vacation. My wife is expecting the both of us home soon."

Shikaku looked at Kakuzu's mask and saw stitched in the forehead part of the hood was the metal plate for the headband with the Takigakure symbol in it. He decided to comment on the fact that he had a slash going through his headband, "Usually that slash marking means for nuke-nins that they defected from their village."

Naruto moved next to Kakuzu and started pulling on his arm cloak. Kakuzu didn't look at Naruto but easily came up with something, "I received the mark in a fight with a Kumo ninja, now if you don't mind you're making my son nervous and I would like to leave. If I was a nuke-nin I wouldn't be traveling with my son. That would put him in danger, so if you'll excuse me I need to get my son home."

Shikaku kept his eyes glued on the man, "Sorry for keeping you." Shikaku turned around and his team joined him, walking off quickly.

Kakuzu told Naruto, "Let's go." Naruto didn't let go of Kakuzu's sleeve and followed him.

* Konoha *

Minato was taking a stroll through the village with his wife Kushina on his arm. They usually took walks like this together in the mornings just so they could get out. Haru was at the Academy and Arashi was out and about meeting up with his old teammates, even though he didn't know them very long. They walked around until Kushina said, "I'm a little hungry, how about we eat at Ichiraku's?"

Minato, being an intelligent man, wasn't one to argue when it came to her and ramen. "Okay let's go." he agreed and led her to the ramen bar. It was a small shack restaurant with only six barstools. Kushina moved the curtain's out of the way allowing her and Minato to walk through. "Hello Teuchi-san." Kushina greeted.

An old man in his early forties looked up from making ramen and saw Kushina and Minato. "Oh hello there Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama." Kushina giggled telling him, "I told you already Teuchi-san, just call me Kushina; you don't need the -sama."

Minato said to the old restaurant owner, "She wanted ramen again. So let's just have the usual salt ramen and I'll just have the beef ramen."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said with a smile.

Kushina looked around and asked, "Where's Ayume at?"

Teuchi responded while making the ramen, "Oh I sent her to the market to get some more ingredients and other groceries. She just left so she won't be back for a while."

After awhile the ramen was done and he served it to his two customers. Both Kushina and Minato said in unison, "Itadakimasu!" and they both dug in.

As they ate they noticed someone else enter the restaurant. Minato greeted him first, "Hey there Kakashi."

Kakashi was wearing the standard jounin outfit instead of his ANBU armor, "Hello sensei, Kushina-san."

Kushina also greeted Kakashi, "Good morning Kakashi. How have you been?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I've been okay. I saw you and sensei here and thought I'd drop in to say hi."

"That's nice of you Kakashi." said Minato. The three got caught up, talking about things that happened recently, including Haru's advancement in her classes. But her only trouble was she can't get the clone technique down.

Teuchi walked in the back to put some things away leaving the three to talk. Kushina finished her ramen then just sat there looking at her empty bowl. Minato looked over at her and saw her saddened face asking, "What's wrong?"

Kushina sighed asking, "Do you think Naruto would've liked ramen?"

Minato smiled saying, "I'm sure he would, after all you, Arashi, and Haru would kill someone for some ramen.

"He's probably out there right now having himself a bowl of some ramen as we speak." Kakashi added.

Kushina brightened up and said, "Yeah. Well I'm gonna go back home and clean up a little."

Minato stood up setting the money for their meal on the counter saying to Kakashi, "I'll see you later Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded to his sensei and watched the couple leave. Minato decided to walk his wife home before he went back to his office.

* Next Day: Land of Bears *

Naruto and Kakuzu were waiting at the meeting point for the one hiring Kakuzu for this job. It was raining and both of them had on their straw hats on. Naruto had drawn a target board on a tree was throwing a few of his shurikens at the target to get his aim down, but was too lazy to stand up and get them, so he waited till they piled on.

Kakuzu watched as he went through his whole pack of kunais and decided to help him out a little. He unraveled a long thread from his arm and shot it out at the shurikens and used the thread to loop through all of the shurikens and pull them all out at once. The thread moved in front of Naruto and dropped them all at his feet, "Keep up the practice." said Kakuzu.

He quickly picked them all up off the ground and got serious. He stood up and started to really toss the shurikens at the tree digging them deep into its already scarred trunk. Kakuzu watched how some of his shurikens veered off course and he could see that Naruto wasn't taking the wind into calculation, another thing he'd need to teach him later. They waited for a good hour before Kakuzu sensed someone nearby. "Naruto wrap it up. We got company." Naruto did as he was told and quickly ran over to the tree pulling out all the shurikens with all his strength since they were in pretty deep. After he got all of them he put them in his pouch and rushed over to Kakuzu waiting for their contact.

Kakuzu saw three men walking towards them. One man had ash gray colored hair tied in a high ponytail, light blue eyes, a baby blue kimono with a long indigo colored vest over that, brown gloves, shin guards, and a blue Hoshi headband. His two followers had a dark blue ninja vest and an indigo colored ninja outfit (similar to Konoha except different color). One of the men had black hair that went down while the other was a large bald man.

The three ninjas stopped across from Kakuzu with the leader asking, "Tell me are you Kakuzu the mercenary for higher?" Kakuzu nodded. The man grinned saying, "My name is Akahoshi. My two companions are Shiso (man with hair) and Yotaka (Bald guy)."

"Okay, now what's the plan?" Kakuzu asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshigakure *

Kakuzu, Akahoshi, Shiso, and Yotaka emerged from the Hoshikage's tower. All but Kakuzu had injuries and Kakuzu wasn't amused with how the battle turned out. Kakuzu quickly overpowered the so called kage very easily and he didn't even need to use his forbidden techniques. Once the four men walked out of the tower Kakuzu asked them, "Where's my money?"

Akahoshi smiled and pulled out a scroll and unsealed it's content, popping out of the scroll was a metal case full of money, "I'm a man of my word, so here is your payment Kakuzu." Like every other time Kakuzu gets paid he counts the money, but on an occasion like this he closed the case and took it saying, "It better be here otherwise you won't be breathing for much long." Akahoshi smiled replying, "If it's one thing I'm known for in this village it's that I keep my word."

Kakuzu raised his hand in the air with his hand open and quickly made a fist. After that a huge explosion erupted at the base of the tower and the entire lobby of the tower gave way and the tower collapsed. The three Hoshi nins were surprised and ran from the building so as not to get caught up in the explosion. Kakuzu leapt high up in the air and landed onto one of the buildings next to Naruto who was in a meditating position and was making the ram handsign. Kakuzu told Naruto, "We got our money we don't need to stay here any longer." Naruto agreed and quickly jumped onto Kakuzu's shoulder and Kakuzu began running away from the building at high speeds so as not to get connected with the explosion.

The three Hoshi ninjas stopped and looked up at the building watching it as it crumbled. Yotaka shouted, "Should we go after him?" Akahoshi held his hand out saying, "No. This actually works better. A nuke nin appears and attacks out Hoshikage and kills him taking the money left in his office, before setting off a series of explosive tags." Shiso asked, "So do we tell them that Kakuzu did it?"

Akahoshi shook his head saying no, "We can't do that. Until I am able to control the meteorite's chakra we wouldn't stand a chance against that man if we said it was him. By the time I'm able to do that it will be of no use to us, I'll let him leave with this one, but when I see him again I will kill him." He paused for a moment telling both men, "Let's get to work. ANBU should be here soon and we have to explain what's happened." Both men agreed and the three jumped away from the building.

* Outside of Hoshigakure *

Naruto and Kakuzu were sitting on a cliff and the little ninja was the one counting the money while Kakuzu unraveled a scroll he found inside the Hoshikage's office. He glanced through the scroll and saw that they were methods to use jutsu based off of a meteorite, he remembered the Hoshikage trying to explain the dangers to Akahoshi about a certain power. Though Kakuzu didn't care for such a thing. He made an assumption that these techniques would be useless unless you used the meteorite's power, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make knock offs of the techniques. Naruto finished counting the money and told Kakuzu, "It's all here dad."

Kakuzu rolled the scroll back up and told Naruto, "Congratulations Naruto." Naruto was a little bit confused and tilted his head to the side. "Naruto you killed a kage." said Kakuzu. Now he was even more confused, "What do you mean dad?" Kakuzu grabbed the case and told Naruto, "What I'm saying is that I left the Hoshikage crippled and on a death bed, but you pulled the trigger with the explosives."

Naruto followed Kakuzu when he started walking off saying, "But that not really anything dad, I don't feel comfortable being congratulated on something you did all the work on." Kakuzu looked at Naruto and said, "Whether you want the congratulations or not is not up to you. Now let's deposit the money and take a little break at the villa." Naruto quietly followed him back to their home in the Land of the Moon.

* A Week Later: Konoha *

Minato was working in his office talking to his sensei Jiraiya while he was working. Jiraiya was off in the corner with a typewriter on a roll with his new story of Icha Icha novels. Minato was still going through his daily routine of approving and denying important documents, going through the new squads for the newest graduates, picking the squad leaders and going through mission assignments.

Jiraiya was snickering after completing another chapter, "Hey Minato I'm on a roll over here. Yet another masterpiece of the great Jiraiya!" Minato smiled saying, "Yeah and all it cost you were two broken ribs, a few bruises, some lacerations, and fractured skull from the women at the bath house." Jiraiya told his student, "It's all for the sake of my readers who are the hardworking citizens, to loyal ninjas all around the nations, and even the Daimyos. So you can see that I have a lot of responsibility."

Minato rolled his eyes and continued with his work and Jiraiya did the same. The two men worked in silence for a few hours before there was a knock at his door, Minato looked up from his work and called out, "Enter." The door opened up to reveal his secretary holding a document handing it over to him, "Hokage-sama this is a report from the ninja village Hoshigakure."

Minato took the document and said, "thank you." His secretary bowed to him and took her leave. Minato looked over the document and clearly heard his sensei say, "Tell me why we have an alliance with them again? That village has no ninjas worth mentioning nor do they have any power we need to concern ourselves with." Minato kept glancing over the work and told his sensei, "True and it would seem that they aren't very powerful neither. Apparently their Hoshikage was killed a week ago by a nuke-nin, they have only a lead that it was a man wearing mask and hood that hid his face and an accomplice that looked to be either a very short person or a child." Minato tossed the document on his desk saying, "Since we are in an alliance with them they are requesting that we send over a squad to help track the assassin and that they will pay whatever the amount is for the mission."

Jiraiya asked, "You gonna do it?" Minato pulled out from his drawer, "Most likely the evidence is washed away since they waited a week, but I'll send an Inuzuka, a Aburame, and a Hyuuga to do the job. I think I'll send Arashi on this mission so he could be happy with finding more information on Naruto." Jiraiya sighed saying to his student, " Minato I know you don't want to hear this but, It's been eight years now … I know that you and the rest of your family believe that he's alive, but in this world and in these times it's highly unlikely. Like with that whole Kumogakure situation last year, ninjas will do whatever it takes to get the edge on others, by any means. With the Hyuugas heiress they would probably use her to breed stronger ninjas and with Naruto they might have had an idea in their head that they could have an army of flash ninjas."

Minato looked at his sensei with unease, but Jiraiya continued, "Look I know you don't like the idea of something bad happening to Naruto, but that's just how this world is. Especially with if it is Iwa then it's even less likely since Iwa's economy is on the low and they would be in a desperate situation to kidnap him." Minato leaned back in his chair and pulled out from his desk a book and tossed it lightly to his sensei. Jiraiya caught the book, he looked at it and then placed it off to the side.

Minato told him, "I named my son after the character in that book because I believed that Naruto would grow up to be just like the protagonist in that book. I wanted to be able to see him actually grow to be like that, but eight years ago as you know made it impossible. Now I nor my family won't give up until he is back home where he belongs, everyone else might've given up after this long, but not me not us… I refuse to believe that my son dead and so does my family as well." Jiraiya stood up and unrolled a seal with writings all ready on it and sealed his typewriter inside of it, he put the scroll away and put on his sandals telling the man before him, "Well I'll be back." Jiraiya opened the window and said, "I'm gonna go on a scouting mission to look for an eight year old who went missing. I'll let you know what I find. See ya gaki." Jiraiya jumped out the window to the ground below. Minato smiled saying to himself, "Thank you sensei."

* Hokage Mansion *

Kushina, Haru and Haru's friends from the Academy were sitting down watching a sparring match between Arashi and Itachi. Haru's friends from school consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kiba's puppy he got named Akamaru. All were watching the fight at the Hokage's training ground and were eager to see the fight between the two. Kushina thought it was a bit strange that Itachi would be the one to seek out her son to fight instead of the other way around, Arashi considered himself a normal everyday ninja, but Itachi was known as the strongest Uchiha and a genius among his peers. Itachi though kept seeking out Arashi and always wanted to fight him, Itachi rarely challenges other ninjas and Arashi doesn't challenge others at all.

Arashi and Itachi were keeping their fight a pure taijutsu match and didn't want to risk using weapons or jutsu since a stray attack could harm the kids. Itachi had his sharingan activated and Arashi had nothing but his pure speed on his side. Itachi tried to punch Arashi, but he knocked Itachi's fist away and he punched back at Itachi. The two kept countering the others moves and it seemed the fight would be at a standstill. Both teens stopped however when they sensed someone enter, they looked over to where Kushina was and saw two ANBU ninjas bowing down to her.

Kushina noticed them as well asking in a cheery tone, "Hello, is there something you need?" One of the ANVU was a woman with purple hair and a cat mask while the other had on a tiger mask and he had spiky brown hair. The tiger mask ANBU said, "Kushina-sama, the Hokage needs to speak with Arashi-sama immediately its concerning a mission." Kushina looked from the two ANBU to her son and waved him over. Arashi used his speed and appeared right next to his mother in a blink of an eye. Arashi asked, "My father sends for me?"

Both the ANBU were still bowing and nodded their heads. Arashi reached over and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of his neck, "Alright let me get into my gear and I'll head up there as soon as I'm ready." Both the ANBU nodded again and blurred out of the area. Haru stood up and asked, "Your leaving already? But you just got home barely a week ago." Haru began to pout. Arashi shook his head and kneeled down to his sister's level saying, "Look aniki is a ninja of Konoha now, I'm always be called away on missions for weeks at a time maybe even a month. This is something aniki needs to do."

Kushina kept smiling telling her daughter, "Besides you'll have to do the same thing when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja like your aniki." Haru looked at her mom to her brother saying, "Okay…" Arashi patted her head and told everyone, "I'll try and get this mission over with quickly so I'll be back to see if I'm maybe made a Jounin sensei this year." Kushina said to her son, "Don't keep your hopes up."

Itachi walked over to Arashi asking, "Mind if we pick up where we left off when you return?" Arashi rubbed the back of his head, "Umm yeah I guess if there's time." Itachi told his friend, "Good luck on your mission." Arashi gave Itachi a thumbs up and jolted to his room to get set up. Kushina stood up from her spot asking the kids, "Okay how about I make you guys lunch."

Choji stood up first shouting, "Food!" Ino hit him in the back of his head scolding him, "Be more respectful!" Hinata bowed to Kushina saying, "Thank you for letting me eat here." Kushina hugged Hinata saying, "Oh you're so cute when you're polite." Haru said to her friends, "Come on guys lets go wait in the living room till mom finishes cooking." The rest of the kids nodded and ran inside following after Haru. Sasuke started to run, but noticed his brother was putting on his sandals and was about to leave, "Aniki are you leaving?" Itachi looked at his brother and said, "Yes Sasuke-kun I am. Have fun with your friends there is something I need to do." Sasuke said, "I can go with you if you want?"

Itachi made a hand motion with his hand for Sasuke to go. Sasuke ignored it and ran at his brother, Itachi put his index and middle finger together and lightly poked Sasuke in the forehead saying, "Another time Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rubbed the spot where Itachi poked him and saw his brother walk back into the Hokage's training ground before jumping over the huge wall separating the training ground from the rest of the area around them. Kushina watched the whole interaction and kept on smiling saying to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun are you gonna stay?" Sasuke looked at Kushina and said, "Hai." He ran past her and into the living room where the rest of the kids were at. Kushina then went into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the kids.

* Land of the Moon *

The Land of the Moon was a giant island in the shape of a crescent moon. Three years ago Kakuzu purchased a villa home by the cliffs of the island that made perfect conditions for his and Naruto's training, he had been saving up the money to get a stable home in case they needed to hide out. There was a ninja system on the island called the Getsugakure, but Kakuzu refused to send Naruto there and instead focused his time on training Naruto. He didn't have to worry about ninjas coming over to his home since they rarely come out to the side they live on. The island was a kind of resort for civilians, ninjas, and daimyos alike, the island had fancy restaurants, hotels, casinos, and many other kinds of entertainment.

Kakuzu visits the casinos, but takes Naruto with him ever since they went to an underground casino and Naruto cleaned out the whole hotel and he didn't even know how to play. Naruto won at Craps, Black Jack, Poker, even the slot machines, the Devil himself couldn't best this kid in betting games. Naruto had luck that even God would envy, Kakuzu would take Naruto to the casino only once every time they came home, if they went every day then Naruto would be banned from every casino on the island. The two walked the stone path to their home coming to a two story villa, painted white with the brown tiles on the roof, six rooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a den room, and a study. Though smaller from most villas on the island it fit the two perfectly. Kakuzu made the ram handsign and the kanji for the word 'Key' appeared over the door and it opened up by itself.

Kakuzu told Naruto, "I'm going to the bank on the island to deposit the money from our mission and I'll be back later. I want you to go into the weight room and begin your exercises, when I return I'm going to start your element training understood." Naruto nodded and Kakuzu said, "Good. I'll see you later." Kakuzu walked back down the path back to town to the bank. Naruto walked inside the house and closed the door, once the door shut the kanji for the word 'Lock' appeared and it locked up the door. Naruto took off his sandals and his cloak, he hung up his cloak on a rack that was to his right and he placed his sandals neatly by the wall. Naruto walked throughout the entrance way passed the kitchen and into a room that was on the first floor.

Naruto opened the door and inside the room were weights of all sizes, some were even bigger than Naruto. He walked over to one of the windows and opened up the blinds to let some light in while he trained, after he did that he opened the window letting fresh air in as well. Naruto reaches up and takes off his mask and hood allowing his whole face to be shown. Naruto's face was completely normal, no scars or any other kind of marking was on his face, but his hair was very long. Instead of his being wild and spiking everywhere his hair was spiked going backward away from his face and his hair was long going a little bit passed his shoulder blades. Naruto unravels a black hair tie from his wrist and ties his long hair into a pony tail.

After he tied up his hair he walked over to some weights that were perfect size weights for him. He started on his workouts he always does whenever he comes home, though he couldn't wait to begin his element training. Kakuzu had told him many times before that he was a little too young to start any kind of real ninjutsu training, but seeing as how he wants to teach him now means that Naruto might just be ready for it.

* Three Hours Later *

Kakuzu finished his business in town and was currently carrying a small slip of paper in his hand that he picked up from a ninja shop in town. He could clearly see his home walking up the stone path, doing the same thing as he did before he unlocked the door to his home and locked it back up with the same seal method. He looked on the coat rack and saw that Naruto had his cloak already put up, he took off his cloak and put it on the rack, took off his sandals and walked to the weight room. When he opened the door he saw Naruto was hanging upside down on one of the wooden beams on the ceiling while lifting weights. Naruto paused and saw Kakuzu walk in and he dropped the weights on the ground not minding that the two weights dented the floor, he unhooked his legs from the beam and turned his body in the air and landed on his feet.

Naruto was breathing heavily, sweating bullets, and Kakuzu can only assume that he hasn't stopped working out since he left him. Naruto asked, "So when do we start my element training?" Kakuzu held out a piece of paper saying, "Take this paper and charge chakra into it." Naruto took the paper and just looked at it for a moment and he heard Kakuzu say, "If you charge chakra into that slip of paper we will know what nature you are. If your lightning the paper crinkles, if your fire the paper burns, wind will slice it in half, earth crumbles it away, and water makes the paper get wet." Naruto closes his eyes and holds the paper between his index and middle finger focusing his chakra through the paper. A second later the paper splits down the middle.

Naruto opens his eyes and says, "So I'm a wind nature?" Kakuzu nods his head, "Yes you are." Kakuzu brings his hand to his chin and says, "I'm not going to teach you any jutsu until your body is truly ready to handle the strain, until then I'm going to teach you to turn even a rusty kunai into the sharpest weapon you could have." Kakuzu looks at the table to his right and sees Naruto's mask and hood, he grabs them and tosses them both to Naruto, "Put your mask back on and we'll start your training up the mountain." Naruto takes the hood first and puts it over his long hair and tucking it into the collar of his black shirt, and then he takes his mask and wraps it over his hood and hooking it so that his nose and mouth were covered.

Kakuzu walked out of the room with Naruto following behind him, the two went into the kitchen and packed a few days worth of food and placed it into a pack. Naruto grabbed a single kunai and put it into his ninja pouch. After they finished packing they left the house and headed for the island's only mountain.

* Top of the Mountain *

The air was thin up the mountain, but thanks to Naruto's training he was able to withstand the limited air up there. They stopped next to a small pond that was frozen over because of the cold up there, but they were mostly up there because there was no one up there to bother Naruto's training. Kakuzu had taken seven branches off of a few trees that had a lot of leaves on them. Kakuzu sat down and explained, "Okay this is how we will start." He tosses the pack off to the side and says, "Listen I don't expect you to pass this training exercise quickly. In fact I don't think you'll get to the second phase until next year possibly." Naruto looks a little discouraged, but hears him say, "The reason I say this is because you're awfully young to begin this training, but if you can master your element stages before Academy graduates then you'll have an enormous edge over them." Kakuzu holds his hand out pointed to a rock across from him. Naruto gets the message and sits down crossing his legs. Kakuzu takes off a single leaf off of one of the branches and hands it to Naruto telling him, "Take this leaf and hold it between both your hands…"

Naruto does as he's told and holds it between his hands so that it's directly between his palms. Kakuzu tells him next, "Now you're going to cut that leaf with just your chakra alone, once you've cut the leaf completely in half I will teach you the next step." Naruto nodded agreeing with Kakuzu and started to try and cut the leaf in half with his chakra.

Kakuzu took this moment and decided to get some rest; he walked away from Naruto and leaned against a rock to sleep. Naruto kept sending chakra into his hand and checked every other minute to see the results, but every time it was the same. Naruto looked at the leaf and thought, 'I will pass this stage before this month is up. I swear it!' Naruto closed his hands around the leaf again and started to try and cut the leaf in half again.

Kakuzu had his eye cracked a little as he watched Naruto train thinking, 'That was all the motivation he needed. You'll pass the first stage, but not anytime soon.' Kakuzu closed his eyes again to enjoy the little peace he gets in life.

* Konoha: Hokage Tower *

Minato was sitting at his desk going over the mission with the four ninjas assigned to the mission, "Okay this is a B-Rank mission and you'll only be body guards and you'll help with the tracking. If you cannot find anything that could lead you into the assassins trail then you are to immediately return back home." He looked at the ninjas before him. One was his son; the other was a young ninja wearing a light cream colored jacket with a high collar, brown short hair, a four foot gourd on his back, and black glasses. The second was a woman with fan-like tattoos on both of her cheeks, brown hair tied in a ponytail with bangs on each side of her face, a light green ninja vest, tight bike shorts, and light green wrist bands. The fourth and final was a man wearing the standard Jounin attire, his headband was made into a bandana that covered the top of his head, white pupil less eyes.

He continued by saying, "Now apparently the assassin or assassins killed the leader in his own tower in an underground training area reserved for him. After they killed him they activated explosive notes that buried him deep underground, they seem to think that he either was killed before the tags went off or the tags were the cause of his death. Either way they want the assassins brought back dead or alive. Personally I don't understand why such a mission was asked, but I accepted this mission because of the alliance we have with them. Arashi Namikaze, Hana Inuzuka, and Ko Hyuuga, you will follow Hayashi Aburame as he will be the team leader on this mission." He paused for a moment asking them, "Do you all understand your mission?"

All of them said in unison, "Hai Hokage-sama!" Minato smiled and waved them off. Arashi stayed behind however to ask, "Do you think there is any connection with Naruto there?" Minato looked at his son telling him, "To be honest this is the strongest clue we've had in eight years."

Arashi was a little confused asking, "What do you mean dad?" Minato explained, "For the past few years there have been reports of a mercenary going around, no one reports him because they all fear him and they dare not give up what he looks like or his name." Arashi asked still confused, "What does that have to do with anything?" Minato continued by saying, "This particular merc always had an accomplice with him that I now believe to be a child and the two have been working for at least three years, but the strange thing is that eight years ago he went missing and didn't return into the mercenary game until three years ago and that's when his little friend started to be seen with him." Arashi's eyes flared for a moment as he asked, "You think he had something to do with Naruto's kidnapping?"

Minato could see the look of anger in his eyes and said, "It is possible, that child may be Naruto, but there is that big possibility that it's not. In any case I wanted you to check it out." Arashi asked him next, "Do we have anything on the guy's name?" Minato shook his head, "No, he only gives his name apparently to high paying clients and we don't know who any of them are. He gives a codename to the others which is 'Ragdoll'. Other than that we don't have any leads on how to contact him."

His son immediately turned around walking to the door telling Minato, "I'll make sure to find out who Ragdoll is and if he's connected with Naruto's kidnapping." Minato stopped him as he got to the door, "Remember your job as a ninja first. When you are given a mission you need to handle it as a ninja and put family affairs off to the side, capture him alive if possible if not then kill him."

Arashi had his hand on the doorknob and he only nodded his head understanding. He opened the door and left the room to join up with his squad.

* Konoha East Gate *

Since the four were called by the Hokage they all immediately assumed it was for a mission so they had packed beforehand. Joining along with the four were three Akita dogs with black/brown fur covering the top and cream color white on their underbellies. Hayashi like all his clansmen kept his sentences short and unemotional, "Hoshigakure is only a half days travel if we run. We'll get there and do our job as per orders. Anytime when we are relieved of duty you may move around the village freely. Though stay in Hoshigakure territory."

His teammates nodded agreeing with the squad captain. Hayashi told them all, "Now let's go." With no objections from the others they all ran out of the East gate heading to Hoshigakure, Arashi had another thought on his mind all together, 'I'm getting closer to you Naruto. Just hang on a little while longer, aniki is coming.'


	4. Chapter 4

ch4 Enter Akatsuki

Hoshigakure *

Team Hayashi made it to Hoshigakure on schedule and began their search for the assassin. Arashi started off asking which direction the assassin headed and they were directed that the assassin and his accomplice headed south of the village. Hana and her dogs started off by looking for a scent, she told her team that it was there were a number of scents and that they were all faint. Ko said they should follow it since the villages ANBU was on the trail of whoever it was and that they might find a stronger scent should they follow it. Hayashi asked the current village leader Akahoshi for a few of the villages ANBU so they could find the culprits.

Akahoshi agreed and spared them three ANBU ninjas. Team Hayashi headed south following the scents of the ANBU and possibly the assassin, but the team still had their doubts since the scents were over a week old. Hana's hounds were more mature and their sense of smell was the greatest out of all the other dogs in her clan aside from her mother's dog Kuromaru. After awhile of running south one of the ANBU ninja told the group, "This is where we lost the trail and returned back to the village." The group came to a stop and the Inuzukas got to work all of them including Hana put their noses to the ground looking for the separate scent. Ko activated his clan's kekkei genkai called the Byakugan, veins on the side of his head next to his eyes appeared and it allowed him to see great distances.

Ko began looking for any kind of mistakes the assassin could of made when he made his escape. Hayashi pulled out a map of the elemental nations and examined it, after awhile he pointed out, "There seems to be a few towns along this way. Though they wouldn't do much of a hideout." Ko found nothing in his search, either the assassin was very careful not to leave any kind of evidence or he summoned an animal or something to give him flight to avoid the ground, "I can't see any trace of anything to show what direction he went in. I doubt he was going to take the time to cover up his tracks and risk ANBU catching up to him."

Hana stood up straight telling all of them, "I can't pick up a clean scent, even if we follow it it will just disappear. If that map is correct then there is an ocean some ways from here and the salt in the air will interfere with the tracking, there is also that the air temperature is changing signaling that it will rain soon." Arashi told the ANBU, "We can't do anything anymore. The trail will be wiped out before we get a good trail."

Hayashi asked the ANBU, "Is there anything you didn't tell us? Anything that could help us find the man who killed your leader?" The leading ANBU shook his head, "I'm sorry no. The only thing we have is that the village leader Akahoshi heard the explosion and went to investigate and found the tower completely destroyed and he saw the assassin pick up a smaller person. Though he was more concerned for the Hoshikage that he didn't bother to follow them. After a few more ninjas gathered he sent five ANBU in the direction we are now following."

Ko asked them, "Why didn't anyone hear the battle? I'm sure that since it's underground someone would've heard the battle sounds or even felt the tremors of the fight." Another one of the ANBU explained, "A number of reasons could be because our leader was so strong that his usual training days result in small tremors that the village feels and the sound one could be that either the kage himself erected it so as not to wake the village or the assassin did to avoid any ANBU coming to investigate."

Hayashi brought his hand to his chin, "No if it was the kage, then he would've dispelled the sound barrier to alert that he was under attack and I don't think the assassin would have enough time to erect one himself. Also his partner was seen outside the tower so whoever that was couldn't have put a barrier around the tower." Arashi continued, "There are too many variables to take into account and piece them together. Either way this mission is a failure. I say we return to Hoshigakure." Not left with many other options they all headed back north toward Hoshigakure.

The team made it back to Hoshigakure and told the current village chief Akahoshi about what happened. Akahoshi was a little disappointed that nothing was found, but he still paid them for their mission. Arashi asked the man, "Did you get a good look at who this assassin's assistant was?"

Akahoshi looked to Arashi answering, "No I'm sorry, the only thing I could take notice of was his black cloak and his height." Arashi asked him another question, "Have you heard of a mercenary going around called 'Ragdoll'?" Akahoshi began to think that this was perfect for him, 'So they are hunting Kakuzu. I could use this, all I have to do is give them a little piece about Kakuzu then Konoha will hunt him down eliminating the problem for me.' Akahoshi acted like he was thinking and said, "Come to think of it… I do know that name from one of our ninjas who said he was meant to do an undercover mission with a man who went by that name?"

Arashi lit up a little, "Where can I find this ninja?" Akahoshi thought next, 'Got'cha', "Unfortunately he died three months ago, but then I was with the Hoshikage as his advisor when giving out missions. He was supposing to rendezvous with Ragdoll and the man giving out the mission at the black market in the Land of Bears." Hayashi asked Akahoshi, "Why would you and your kage allow you ninja on such a mission?"

He explained to the Aburame, "It was to get close to the man assigning the mission. We had reason to believe that the man was on our hit list in the Bingo Book, but it turns out that the man called off the mission at the last minute and he said he didn't see either of the targets." Arashi said, "Do you know who the man who knows Ragdoll looks like?"

Akahoshi again remembered the man who told him about Kakuzu and said, "Yes a man in his late thirties early forties, about 5'6, black short hair with a little grays, and a handlebar mustache. If I remember correctly our ninja said that he handed out jobs in a bar called 'Red Dawn'." The group took in every word that came from Akahoshi's mouth and put them to memory. Akahoshi bowed saying to the group, "I hope this information is to any helps you." Arashi grinned and started walking off saying out loud, "More than you know." The rest of the group followed after Arashi after bowing politely to the man. After they were out of sight Yotaka walked out from the shadows watching the Konoha nins walk off asking his leader, "Do you think they could kill that man?" Akahoshi responded, "I could care less, whether they can or not isn't any of our concern. Forget about it, let's have the funeral arrangements for the old man and then we'll continue with the star training. Let's go." The two Hoshi nins walk back to oversee the repairs to the Hoshikage tower.

* Outside Hoshigakure *

Hayashi asked Arashi what he intended to do with this information, he like many ninjas in Konoha know about Naruto's kidnapping and of Arashi combing through the elemental lands to look for his long lost brother. Arashi simply told his team, "I'm going to the Land of Bears to find that man. He knows Ragdoll and Ragdoll has some kind of connection to my brother's kidnapping and I'm gonna find out what it is." He started to walk off, but stopped to tell the others, "You guys can go back to Konoha if you want, but I'm heading to the Land of Bears to find that man who knows Ragdoll." After he said that he continued walking leaving the team behind. The three Leaf nins looked at one another before following after Arashi.

Arashi heard footsteps behind him, looking back he saw Ko, Hayashi, Hana and her ninken following behind, he smiled and happily said to them, "Thanks for coming with me everyone." Hana gave him a small smile, "Well can't just let you go off by yourself." Hayashi said to his team, "Well let's hurry up and get to Bear country." The group nodded and they all started dashing for the Land of Bears.

* The Next Day: Land of Bears *

The group disguised themselves as ordinary citizens and Hana had her ninken follow a bit behind so that the dogs look like strays. They were able to get into the underground catacombs that had the black market, rogue ninjas came together and set this all up and none of the ninja nations attempted to bring a stop to it since rogue nins always come through here it was always a breeze to find them. Infiltrating can be easy if you know how. The four ninjas waded through rogue ninjas, thieves, and other kinds of criminals. Ko activated his byakugan under a mask he was currently wearing searching for the bar. The four moved to the side to allow Ko to find it.

"Found it." said Ko, he stood up and made a hand motion for them to follow him. They followed Ko through the large crowds and they made it to a small building that had a red sphere on a sign with the words 'Red Dawn' written in kanji. Hayashi told his group, "Hana, Ko head around back and incase he tries to escape, Hana use your ninken to keep an eye on the front of the building, Ko keep your byakugan activated as well." Ko and Hana nodded as she made a low growl that her ninken picked up that were waiting around the corner. The three hounds walked from around the building and laid down in a group diagonally with the building. Ko and Hana then casually went around the building and to the back.

Hayashi said to Arashi, "Let's go." Arashi nodded and as they entered Hayashi added, "I'll let you do the talking." Upon pushing the doors open the smell of smoke, alcohol, piss, and many other assorted smells would make an ordinary man toss up his lunch. The two remained in the doorway and saw that the entire bar full of people stopped what they were doing and all focused on them. Arashi and Hayashi ignored the glares they were getting and moved roughly through the crowd. They scanned through all the gruff and dangerous looking men and even a few women. Arashi found who they were looking for and he slightly moved his foot to tap Hayashi. The Aburame glanced at Arashi and saw him make an eye movement to a section of the bar. Hayashi looked in the direction and saw the man with the handlebar mustache.

Arashi moved first and started walking over to the man's table who sat alone. Hayashi stayed behind at the bar to keep watch.

The man looked up and saw Arashi stop at his table, "Whaddya want kid?" he said with a deep voice. Arashi sat down at the table without the man asking him, "I need some info about someone you might know. My name is Kaze." Arashi gave him a fake name so he's not identified. The man cocked an eyebrow at Arashi saying, "You got balls kid to think you can sit at my table without my consent. Get the fuck out of here." Arashi reached into his pocket and laid down some money. The man eyed the money and asked, "Names Kahn, so what you wanna know kid?"

Arashi slid the money over to him, "I'll give you more if I like the info. I wanna know about a man named Ragdoll." Kahn looked a little amazed and shoved the money back at Arashi, "Get lost kid I don't know nothing." Arashi insisted by telling him, "I have a mission to meet the man, but I'm limited on info and you're the only one I can find information on him."

Kahn gave Arashi a foul look raising his voice a little, "I said get LOST." Arashi returned his words a little more lower with venom lacing his voice, "Listen, you will tell me what I need to know about Ragdoll otherwise I'll get the info out of you by force. Now what will it be?" Kahn chuckled and said, "Big mistake boy." He rose his hand and snapped his fingers. Soon the men in the bar jumped out of their seats and rushed Arashi.

The young Leaf nin was not intimidated and merely dropped his henge and two kunais shot out of his shirt sleeves and into his hands, Hayashi also dropped his henge and unleashed all of his insects. Ko and Hana busted through the back and leapt into the battle and Hana's ninken jumped through the windows and attacked a few people as well.

The little bar room battle ended five minutes later with the Leaf nins completely unhurt, but as for everyone else it was either injured or dead. Kahn was laying on the floor unconscious during the struggle to escape. Hana sighed saying, "So I'm guessing the diplomatic solution was a bust?" Arashi smiled and said, "Well it still was politics, we had the 'yes' sayers and we had the 'nay' sayers." Ko couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Well we got our target. Now I say we get out of here before someone comes and checks this place out."

Hayashi agreed and retracted his bugs from women in the bar after they knocked the women out by draining enough chakra to make them lose consciousness. He then walked over to the downed Kahn and tied him up with one of the bar brawler's jackets and tossed him over his shoulder, "Now let's go." said Hayashi. The team nodded and they darted out of the bar as quickly as they could and made it out of the underground black market.

* Land of the Moon *

Naruto was inspecting his leaf and found a little nick in the leaf, but that was only if you really inspected it, he soon placed the leaf back into the palm of his hand and began to try and cut the leaf in half with his chakra. Kakuzu left and was down the mountain cooking their dinner, cooking a few rabbits he caught roaming around the forest and he caught a few fish from a river stream that wasn't too far away from where he was. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was coming out a little bit and decided it was time to get Naruto for dinner. Kakuzu's back began to move irregularly and soon a Tiger mask slid from under his cloak along with some black threads, taking form of a large creature with a hunched back it headed up the mountain to go fetch Naruto.

As he waited for his mask to get Naruto he leaned up against a tree and just relaxed, but that was short lived as he turned his head to the side after he sensed someone close by. He got up slowly and prepared himself, but called out, "Who's there? Show yourself." Not soon after a man appeared and the campfire illuminated him so Kakuzu could make him out.

The man was tall, at least a whole head taller than him, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them, a kasa hat that covered his face, and a giant sword on his back wrapped up in bandages with a yellow handle and a skull trinket at the bottom. A second man walked out soon after, but he was a short hunched over man wearing the same cloak as the first and a kasa hat as well.

The shorter man spoke with a very deep voice, "Your Kakuzu are you not?" Kakuzu wasn't fazed that the man knew his name, but was a little concerned that someone actually found him, "What would you do to me if I wasn't? Mocked Kakuzu. The taller man reached up for his kasa hat and said, "We've been looking for you for quite some time. We got info on you from a guy in the Land of Bears at least a week ago. You're a hard man to track down." He then took his kasa hat off entirely and his face was visible.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the man and examined his face, blue skin, gill like features under his shark like eyes, blue hair, razor sharp teeth, and a Kiri headband with a slash going through it, "I see now. Your Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist." said Kakuzu. Kisame smirked and said, "Oh so you know about me do ya. This makes it a lot easier." Kakuzu crossed his arms and asked, "Why would an S-Classed criminal like yourself seek me out? Also who are you?" Kakuzu was referring to the shorter man.

The short man moved his body slightly to allow his kasa hat to fall to the ground, he had tan skin, a shredded black rag covered the bottom half of his face, and five black rows of hairs that went to the back of his head and then stood up. He then announced himself as, "My name is Sasori." Kakuzu again narrowed his eyes and then said, "Sasori of the Red Sand. Well this is a bit of a surprise; two S-Classed criminals have business with me? Don't I feel lucky."

"You should" came a third voice from the forest.

Kakuzu turned his attention to the forest where a third man walked out. This man had orange hair that spiked up, piercings in his nose, bottom lip, and ears, the same black cloak, but his eyes had a ripple like pattern in them. Kakuzu could feel an unnatural energy coming off of him and remained even more vigilant. The strange man took a step forward and said, "I have a proposition for you that you might like."

* Ten Minutes Later *

Naruto was riding on the back of the Tiger mask as the two made their way down the mountain. Naruto however brought the leaf with him and kept trying to cut it in half with his chakra, but nothing really happened. They finally reached the camp when Naruto saw three people talking with Kakuzu, he leapt off of the Tiger mask and ran over to Kakuzu and grabbed hold of his leg and hid behind him, peaking out to look at the men who were now looking at him. The man with the orange hair looked from Naruto to Kakuzu saying, "If your answer is yes, then meet us in the Land of the Shadows within this month's end. We don't keep our hideouts for very long." The man turned around and walked off with Sasori and Kisame following behind him.

Once they left Naruto looked up at Kakuzu and asked, "Dad? Who were those guys?" Kakuzu didn't say anything at first, still looking into the direction the men disappeared in and he told Naruto, "Listen Naruto. I'm going to go see an old friend by myself, I want you to remain in the house at all times, don't open the door for nobody and just stay put. Take some leafs inside and continue your training. I'll even leave Tiger behind so you have protection. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and Kakuzu picked him up and retracted the Tiger mask back into his body. He kicked some dirt on the fire and on their food and then ran for their home. When he got to the house he unlocked the door with the seal and set Naruto inside with his hand on the door he told him, "Leave the entire house dark, I don't want anyone to know that you are here. Don't even open the blinds. I'll be back before this week ends, I promise."

Naruto nodded and Kakuzu walked over to a tree and pulled a branch off covered in leaves and handed it to Naruto, he then held out his arm and the Tiger mask separated from his body and took it's giant form again heading into the home. He took one last glance at Naruto and patted him on the head and closed the door activating the seal. Kakuzu then made his way quickly for the docks.

* Three Days Later: Land of Bears *

Kakuzu made it inside the underground black market and immediately headed for the Red Dawn bar. He began knocking people over as he walked ignoring their rants for him to watch where he was going. He turned the final corner to the bar and saw that the windows were broken, walking inside he saw that the bar was partially destroyed and a few of the men had bruises and other kind of injuries. Once the men saw Kakuzu they immediately shrunk down trying to avoid looking at him. Kakuzu walked over to the bar and asked the bartender, "Where is Kahn?"

The bartender poured Kakuzu a drink and said, "Some Konoha ninjas busted in here and arrested the guy. It wasn't difficult to tell who they were. The most noticed was the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, then there was a chick wit three dogs, another with white eyes, and the final one was a tall guy with a gourd on his back and a lot of insects. So we had a Inuzuka, an Aburame, and a Hyuuga bust up my place. The blonde hair though, he looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

Kakuzu shot out of his seat and pulled the man over the bar and table and demanded, "What did they ask him!?" The bar owner was now scared shitless and stuttered, "They… were…. asking… bout… you… Ragdoll…." Kakuzu pushed the man back causing him to hit his back to his shelf that had many different kinds of alcohol. He ran out of the bar knocking the door down in the process.

He ran out of the underground market and up top and headed back for home thinking, 'Blonde hair? It had to have been Arashi Namikaze? Shit if they have Kahn then they could link him together with my other contacts! I need to get Naruto and we need to get to the Land of Shadows now.' Kakuzu kept running to quickly get to Naruto before someone else could.

* Konoha: Same Time *

Minato was standing in the ANBU interrogation wing with his son standing next to him on his right and his wife to his left. Watching two ninjas interrogate the man named Kahn. The first man was large with an imposing figure with two distinct scars on his face, large black coat, and a gray militant outfit. The second man had long platinum blonde that's tied in a high pony tail, a long red vest with a green ninja vest underneath, tan colored arm guards, and a black ninja outfit.

The three watched the interrogation from another room through a glass window. After some time both the men stepped out and Minato walked over to them asking, "Inoichi, Ibiki, what did you find?" The more larger man named Ibiki spoke, "I found out that the guy waits for Ragdoll to contact him and as it turns out Ragdoll's real name is Kakuzu of Takigakure."

Arashi and Minato were a little stunned and Arashi asked him, "You mean the same guy who attacked the Shodaime a long time ago?" Ibiki nodded and looked to Inoichi who spoke next, "The one and the same. From what I saw going through his furthest memories back was that he received a kidnapping order eight years ago, but I can't tell who it was who issued it. The memory is a little fuzzy, but he was to meet up with the kidnappers and deliver Naruto to whoever it was, but as I said the memory is a little fuzzy to make out. If you can get me a sketch artist I can give you a detailed description of what Kakuzu looks like."

Minato looked to the entrance of the room to the ANBU standing guard making a head nod for him to go find one. The ANBU agreed and quickly left. Kushina stepped forward to both men asking, "Is there anything else?" Ibiki smiled and said, "Matter of fact there is Kushina-sama, as it turns out whenever Kakuzu went to speak with this guy there was always a little kid with him. Inoichi found out also that Kahn asked Kakuzu about his departure from the merc game and he was told that he went into hiding to teach the kid how to become a ninja. He asked him what the kid's name was, but Kakuzu didn't release that."

Arashi eyes sparked with intensity as he said, "Then there's no doubt about it, with this kind of evidence it's clear that Kakuzu still has Naruto." Minato was a little relieved that they found something more this time; he looked over to Kushina and saw her crying tears of joy. "Surely he must know of some more people who know Kakuzu. If we can find that out then we can squeeze Kakuzu into a position where he will get desperate and he'll eventually slip up." said Minato.

Inoichi nodded telling him, "As it turns out Hokage-sama there are two other men who might know of Kakuzu, like Kahn they have their fingers in every kind of good information. One man lives in the Land of Meadows and the other lives close to the border of our country, the one in Meadows is named Rook and the other is named Kei." Minato smiled and told Inoichi, "I'm heading to the tower to get the missions started; I need you to give the accurate description to the artist of Kakuzu, Rook, and Kei and then meet me in my office Inoichi." Minato started heading for the door and both Ibiki and Inoichi saluted the kage and both the other Namikazes. Kushina thanked them for their hard work and left following her husband with Arashi following next to her.

Arashi was very happy that they would soon have Naruto back again, but he wasn't as happy as his mother was. He looked at her and felt an aura of happiness and relief radiating off of her, the smile she had on couldn't be matched and she was still crying tears of joy at the news. Minato was excited, eight long years and he would finally get to see his son. Not once has he seen Naruto since he was on the front line of the Kyuubi attack and didn't have time to come see him, he had sent for an ANBU to fetch his daughter for the sealing, but when returning to see his son he was gone. Now he finally would after eight long years.

* A Few Hours Later: Land of the Moon *

Naruto had lit some candles and was sitting in the living room holding the leaf between his hands trying to cut the leaf in half. He kept trying and trying, stopping for a moment he thought back to all the books and scrolls he was reading a long time ago. When it hit him that he did read a book about elements and how the book gave a tip about wind element and how it's the best as in a short to mid range fight and it can sharpen any weapon by adding you nature to it. Naruto remembered also that you have to cut your chakra in half and grind the two together sharpening them and making the points thin, the thinner and sharper it is the better it is. Naruto tossed the leaf with the small nicks in it off to the side and grabbed a new one from the branch Kakuzu gave him.

He sat down in a meditating position thinking sharp and thin. He held the leaf in his hands and began forcing chakra into his hands and then he felt something, he opened his hands up and looked at the leaf, though at most points kids would be jumping for joy, but Naruto looked at the leaf as if it was plain and saw a gash in the leaf that cut almost halfway into the leaf. Naruto tossed the leaf to the side and grabbed another, but as he reached out for the leaf he felt extremely tired and collapsed falling asleep from exhaustion.

The Tiger mask walked over to Naruto to inspect if he was okay and then grabbed a small blanket that was draped over the couch in the living room and put it on Naruto. Then it walked to the corner of the room and sat down watching over him until Kakuzu returns.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour before dark: Konoha: Hokage Tower

Minato was sitting at his desk memorizing the sketches done by the villages well know sketch artist. Kushina was also in the office along with a few other ninjas. Minato held up the three pictures to the ninjas in front of him saying, "These three are who you will be looking for." Minato holds up one picture at a time next, after holding up the first one to them he says, "This man's name is Rook he lives in the Land of Meadows in a rundown inn." The man named rook was an elderly man somewhere in his fifties, bald head, a long gray beard, and a scar on the top of his head.

Minato then held up the next picture, "This man is named Kei. From what Inoichi gathered was this man lives on the border between Konoha and Amegakure in fairly large town called Rabun." The man called Kei was at least thirty years of age, black hair, a broad jawline, dark blue eyes, and earrings in both ears. Finally Minato held up the last picture of Kakuzu with his mask and hood on saying, "This is the man we are looking for. Earlier today I sent a squadron over to Takigakure since this man apparently hails from there judging by his headband seen by Inoichi going through our prisoners mind. As far as we know percentage wise there is a 90% chance that he either kidnapped my son himself or got a hold of him somewhere along the line."

He set the pictures on his desk saying, "The main plan is this. I'm giving your squads an Inoichi and a Hyuuga to conduct your search, so here it is find these men, interrogate them to see if you can find any information about Kakuzu especially his location. Once you find that out I'll need you to send a message back to us and I'll send reinforcements for you to capture Kakuzu. Am I understood?"

The ninjas called in the room were Kakashi still wearing his ANBU uniform, Arashi, Hana and her ninken, and Ko. Among them where another Hyuuga named Takuma and two Yamanaka clan members named Gin and Hyo, and the final one was a young woman with purple hair, a brown coat jacket, a fishnet shirt underneath, a short skirt, and shin guards named Anko.

The eight ninjas walked over to the Hokage's desk and looked at the three pictures so that their faces were etched into their minds. Once that was done Minato told them, "Kakashi, Arashi, Gin, and Ko will take Kei here in Fire country with Kakashi as squad leader. Anko, Hana, Hyo and Takuma will take Rook in Meadows with Anko as squad leader. As I said before I don't want any of you to attack or come into contact with Kakuzu by yourselves. Alert Konoha and I will send reinforcements. Got it?"

All of them said in unison, "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Minato smiled and told all of them, "Good, you all leave in an hour before you leave. Team Kakashi will meet at the west gate and Team Anko will meet at the south gate. If either one of you completes your mission first I want you to rendezvous with the other squad and exchange info by going to where the other squad is." Minato rolled out a map and pointed a line from Meadows to the town Rabun saying, "Make sure to take this path so in the case that you run into each other. Now you are all dismissed." The eight ninjas bowed and then left the room to get packed up for their missions.

Kushina moved from the couch that was off to the side of the room to standing behind her husband hugging him with her chin resting on his shoulder saying, "You're doing an excellent job as kage. Sarutobi would be proud of the job your doing." Minato leaned his head back and kissed Kushina on her cheek the best he could saying, "Thanks for saying that."

There was a knock at his door and he immediately called out, "Come in please." The door opened up revealing his secretary. She walked over to his desk and gave a polite bow to both the Namikazes saying, "The backup squads you've requested are on the waiting list as per your orders. Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, and Ebisu Tobita are all awaiting your approval to go on the mission as well as the six ANBU ninjas you've requested."

Minato thanked her. Kushina saw that the woman looked a little unsure about something and she asked her, "Is there anything else?" The woman looked up and at Kushina and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her saying, "This came from Tsunade-sama today." Kushina took the paper and read through it. After she was done reading it she asked the secretary to leave. The sec bowed and politely left the room.

Minato looked at Kushina and saw the saddened look in her eyes and asked, "You okay?" Kushina crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away saying, "That woman… I'll never understand her, she doesn't try and contact me for two years and then she finally sends me a letter now… When I needed her support the most she ended up running off with Shizune." Minato pulled her into his lap and started stroking her hair trying to comfort her, "She just wants to make amends. If not for herself then she is probably trying for Shizune. I don't think Tsunade would want to come home if she knew that you hated her, the only people in this world who still mean anything to her are you, Shizune, and Jiraiya and I don't think she could stand it if any of you three hated her."

Kushina buried her face more into his chest and kept mumbling something, which only caused Minato to chuckle as he thought, 'She is more like a child, but I still love her.' The happy moment was interrupted when Minato said, "Someone is here." Kushina got up from his lap and looked at the window and saw Itachi standing there with his ANBU attire on. Minato stood up from his chair and walked over to the window opening it allowing him to enter. Itachi bowed and said, "I apologize Hokage-sama for interrupting you in this fashion." Minato shrugged it off and asked, "It's no problem Itachi-san. What do you got?"

Itachi stood up and said, "The Uchiha clan is planning a coup."

Land of Meadows: Team Anko

The four man cell was currently inside the run down inn inside the back room. The Yamanaka Hyo had three scrolls spread out in a triangular pattern with Rook sitting in the center and Hyo's hand was on the man's head going through his mind. Takuma and Anko had interrogated the man by asking a series of questions and for everyone he got wrong Anko would torture the man. It came down to where they were able to pinpoint the way he acted in their favor which allowed Hyo to enter his mind without fail.

Anko looked over to Hana asking, "How's the perimeter?" Hana took a good sniff and said, "I don't smell anyone nearby and my ninken have the area surrounded and will alert me if anyone is near, but other than that the area is clear." Anko nodded her head and continued watching Hyo go to work. A full fifteen minutes later Hyo took his hand off of Rooks head and was really exhausted, but he told them, "He doesn't know Kakuzu's exact location, only that he first met him on the coast about three years back."

Anko immediately told her team, "Alright let's go to the town Team Kakashi is in and we will exchange info." The team nodded and they rolled up what they were doing and Hyo picked the man up and took him with them.

Rabun Town: Team Kakashi

Kakashi's squad a little more of fight to handle with this guy. The man was apparently a ninja with a large group of followers in this town, though Kakashi and his team dispatched them very quickly and easily. Gin was doing the same ritual as Hyo was doing with the scrolls and the mind reading. Kakashi had summoned some ninken and had them stay outside a now destroyed bar. Arashi was also watching over the ritual along with Ko.

Gin finally stopped ten minutes in sweating and panting heavily saying, "How does Inoichi-sama do this?" Kakashi walked over to his comrade and helped him to his feet asking, "What did you see?" Gin took a few good deep breaths and told him, "I saw casinos, a festival, and some bars." Arashi asked him, "Is there anything else?" Gin put his hand up to let everyone know he need to catch a breath and he said, "I saw Kakuzu and the kid, but both had their masks on, but I also saw an island with ninjas wearing the Getsugakure headband."

Ko then said, "So do you know if he lives there or was he just passing through?" Gin was caught up on his breathing and said clearly, "That I don't know, but it's our best bet." Kakashi and Arashi looked at each other and Kakashi said, "We'll take Kei with us and see if we can meet up with Anko and her team. After we put together whatever we have with theirs then we can make a better assessment from this info."

Everyone agreed and they packed up what they brought and left heading to meet with Anko's team.

Twelve Hours Later: Land of Fire

Anko and her team kept running at a slower pace than they should since they needed to stop so Hyo could catch his breath every now and then, there was also the problem with the prisoner mouthing off to them every chance he got which some words that pissed Anko off. They kept going down a path and were approaching a Land of Fire landmark which was of a giant red statue of a fire.

Takuma had the trademark byakugan activated and saw the statue telling Anko, "Teichou (captain)! I can see Kakashi's team up ahead!" Anko told them, "Okay guys let's pick up the pace a little."

Kakashi and the others were sitting at the statue awaiting Anko and the others. Ko saw them with his byakugan as well and told his team, "They are here." Kakashi was lean up against the statue reading an orange book, he put it away and saw Anko and her team jump down in front of them. Hyo tossed the old man Rook off of his shoulders and in front of Kakashi saying, "It was a pain in the ass to get here."

Arashi walked over to the group and asked, "What did you find?"

Ten Minutes Later

Both teams exchanged information that they acquired from the two men and were a bit pleased with the results. Kakashi summarized, "Since both men saw Kakuzu in what would appear to be the Land of the Moon, then it's either Kakuzu makes a regular appearance there, he goes there to meet his informants, lives there, or he likes the gamble." Hyo added, "Only twice have I seen Kakuzu in this guys memories that he would make a journey to meet him on the coast. Also where they meet is a close proximity where the ferries take travelers to the island."

Gin was thinking and said, "It would seem that Kei also meets him somewhere near the coast, but he went to the island for a little vacation and ran into Kakuzu by mistake. This can't be a coincidence, Kakuzu lives in Moon country." Arashi looked to Kakashi and asked, "Will we alert the Hokage?" Kakashi continued listening to what the two Yamanakas said and came to the same conclusion. He did a few handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground, a small pop of smoke appeared and a small dark brown pug appeared wearing a blue vest and a konoha headband. The little pug asked in a deep gruff voice, "Kakashi what do you need this time?" Kakashi kneeled down and told the little pug named Pakkun, "I need you to give Konoha the message that Teams Kakashi and Anko have discovered a possible location of Kakuzu. Tell the Hokage that we have enough evidence to prove that Kakuzu is in Getsugakure and that he'll need to send approval to Getsugakure to allow us entry to capture him."

Pakkun nodded and said, "Alright were should I have the squad that comes for reinforcements come meet you?" Kakashi told Pakkun, "In this location. Got it?" Pakkun lifts his paw and says, "No problem." Immediately the pug jetted off at amazing speeds kicking a giant gust of dirt into the air. Ko asks Kakashi, "What will we do with Kei and Rook?" Kakashi looks from Ko to Arashi and gives him a simple head nod. Arashi understood and did a few handsigns and slammed his hand into the ground and like Kakashi a pop of smoke appeared by his hand. Out of the smoke popped a tiny green frog with two orange stripe patterns on it's back, Arashi tells the frog, "I need you to take these two men to my father as soon as possible."

The hand sized frog hops over to the two men and it flicks it's tongue out at one man and wraps it's appendage completely around the man and sucks the man into its small mouth somehow. After it swallows the first man it looks to the second and does the same thing to him that it did to the other, soon after swallowing both men it disappears into the same puff of smoke it appeared in.

Kakashi tells everyone, "Okay now we will await the reinforcements here. Most likely it will take a day before we they arrive, so we will set up camp a little ways off from this statue." No one objected and they followed Kakashi to a more suitable location to await their back up.

Three Hours Later: Konoha

Minato was going through a few files with dread filling how his evening was turning out and the surprising information Itachi brought to his attention. As he was going through the last file a knock at his door caught his attention, "Enter." said the Hokage. The door opened up showing his secretary holding an all too familiar dog. Minato looked to his secretary and said, "You can leave him I can handle it from here." His secretary nodded and placed the little dog on the floor and left the room. Minato walked around his desk to look at the dog asking, "So Pakkun what did Kakashi and the others discover?" Pakkun looked a little out of breath as he said, "Kakashi wanted me to tell you that they found a possible location of Kakuzu in Getsugakure and he is requesting the squad you have for them and to send a message ahead to Getsugakure to let them move in."

Minato nodded and told him, "I was expecting you for awhile now. Not too long ago one of my toads came to me and brought with it some prisoners. Well Pakkun where are they?" Pakkun told Minato, "They are at the statue landmark for Fire country. Know where it's at?" Minato nodded and said, "Alright Pakkun you're excused, I'll send the information and the reinforcements." Pakkun nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Minato in his office who immediately got to work on setting up the reinforcements and the parley to Getsugakure.

The Next Day: Land of Fire Landmark

Kakashi and the other ninjas were awaiting their reinforcements after the day passed. Takuma was keeping watch with his byakugan activated and kept a close eye out for their team; he soon spotted them and alerted the others. The eight man squad and the three ninken moved out to go meet the reinforcements. Kakashi and the others made it to the landmark and looked down the dirt path and saw the four man cell from Konoha and six ANBU ninjas behind them.

There were three men and a woman running to meet them. The first man had black hair in a bowl style haircut, bushy eyebrows, a bright green jumpsuit, a red headband tied around his waist, a green jounin vest, and orange leg warmers. The second man had brown eyes, short spiky black hair and beard, the standard Konoha uniform, a sash with the kanji for the word 'Fire' around his waist, a headband around his forehead, and two bracelets one on each wrist.

The third and final man had his headband converted into a bandana that covered the whole top of his head, black circle sunglasses, blue long sleeve ninja shirt with red swirls on the shoulders, and blue ninja pants. The woman in the group had deep red eyes, long black curly hair, blue eyeshadow makeup, a deep red ninja sleeve less shirt, with a jounin vest over that, deep red ninja pants, arm wraps around her forearm, and a ninja headband around her forehead.

When the team met up with Kakashi and the others the bushy browed man shouted, "Kakashi! My old friend where do we go from here?" Kakashi said to him, "Good of you to make it Guy." Kakashi's eyes drifted to the man with the bandana and said, "Hey there Ebisu."

Ebisu adjusted his glasses and said, "Hello to you to Kakashi-san."

Anko moved next to the kunoichi who arrived and lightly elbowed the woman in her waist teasing her a little, "Oi Kurenai-chan, did you get any alone time with Asuma over there?" Kurenai looked to the bearded man ignoring Anko a little saying, "Your hopeless Anko." Arashi broke up the little chit chat between everyone saying to Kakashi, "When do we leave Kakashi? This is an important matter and we are just wasting time when we could be moving."

Everyone looked at Arashi and how serious his tone was. Kakashi said to everyone, "Arashi has a point. We are about a few hours away from the coast where the ferry takes passengers to Getsugakure or rather the Land of the Moon, added that we do not know when the ferries run so let's move out." Everyone nodded and the all dashed off to the coast trying to catch the man named Kakuzu.

Two Hours Later: Port Town - Land of the Moon

The Konoha ninjas made it to the town that ferries people from the numerous islands around the continent and even taking cruises along the coast line all the way to Kiri. The large squadron met up with a Moon nin who was awaiting their arrival from the letter they received from Minato many hours ago, the ninja chief was going to allow this and even set up a team to where they recognized Kakuzu was staying at to make sure that he did in fact make it up to his villa. The large squad took a private boat that only Moon nins were allowed to take for faster usage. The boat was large enough to take the large squad to the island. As everyone was standing around waiting to reach the island Arashi and Hana were standing away from everyone else. The young kunoichi would steal a glance at him every chance she would get.

This didn't go unnoticed by the young ninja as he smiled at how she thought she was going unnoticed. Kakashi was being badgered by his 'rival' about being asked to challenge him to a battle, Anko and Kurenai were at the front of the ship talking, Ko and Takuma were on the captains deck relaxing for a moment. The ANBU were down below waiting as well. Asuma took to the starboard side smoking a cigarette with Ebisu telling him how bad that was for his health, and finally the two Yamanakas were sitting near the back of the boat with Hana's ninken.

The Moon nin was steering the boat. Takuma had his byakugan activated and was just looking below the ocean out of boredom, after awhile he focused his white eyes out at sea, and then something caught his attention. Ko noticed his family members straining of looking out into the water, moving toward him he asks, "Oi Takuma did you see something?" Takuma pointed out to a section of the ocean saying, "Theres something flying over there, I can't make it out since it's too far away, but I can tell that it's heading back to the mainland."

Ko shrugged it off saying, "Maybe it's just a seagull or something." Takuma shook his head saying, "It's too big to be a seagull. But it's-…. Huh?" Ko looked at the perplexed look Takuma had on, "What is it Takuma?" Takuma deactivated his byakugan and said, "It flew out of my range." Ko shook his head saying, "Look I'm telling ya it might have been a bird, maybe even a few of them grouped together."

Takuma was unsure though, but agreed none the less. The Moon nin announced to everyone, "We are approaching the island." All the leaf nins save for the ANBU, looked over the sides of the boat and could see the island. Arashi smiled and couldn't wait till they actually hit the land. A few minutes later the boat docked and the Konoha ninjas jumped off of the boat and were greeted by a few Moon nins. One of them said, "The boat that docked about fifteen to twenty minutes ago was carrying the passenger you were looking for. Your kage sent us a picture along with the request that you apprehend him."

Kakashi asked the man, "How many men do you have trailing him?" The Moon nin started walking away and made a hand motion for them to follow. The Konoha ninjas followed the Moon nins up a few trails and one in particular that led up to a lone villa. The nin instructed Kakashi that Kakuzu was seen going in there. Kakashi told his team to spread fan out. When they did they saw a few ANBU Moon nins hiding. Hana, Ko, and Arashi were with Kakashi. The kunoichi told Kakashi in a low voice, "I can smell his scent going in the house."

Ko squinted his eyes and said to Kakashi, "There is a powerful genjutsu surrounding the house. I can't see inside, but I can recognize this type, if you disable it then it will alert the caster, it also seems to be set up to a seal of the front door."

Kakashi nodded to both Ko and Hana and he made a few hand movements for the ANBU to come in. Four of the ANBU from Konoha moved quietly to the front of the home along with three Moon ANBU. Kakashi and the leading commander for the Moon nins moved closer as well, but they distanced themselves. After a minute Kakashi made a final hand signal. The Konoha ninja agreed and kicked down the door, the door went down and the Four leaf ANBU rushed in along with the three Moon ANBU.

Once the door went down Ko saw something and shouted, "EVERYONE RUN!" Immediately after he said that the house erupted into an explosion followed by a series of explosions around the house. Kakashi started to run as did the other nins, but the explosions were taking out a chunk of the cliff area causing a few of the ninjas to lose their footing and fall off. A few more explosions went off and Kakashi, another ANBU, and Hana lost their footing as the ground collapse from under them.

One of the ANBU nins looked and saw them fall and so did Arashi. The blonde nin turned around and jumped off of the cliff to where Hana was, the ANBU on the other hand closed his hands together and shouted, "Wood Style!" Wooden tentacles came out of the cliff and wrapped around Kakashi before he was halfway down the cliff. Kakashi gave him a thumb up for the save, but he couldn't save his fellow ANBU comrade who fell to his death.

Meanwhile Arashi was able to dive after Hana, he grabbed her by her arm and held onto her tight. He spun around and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, tossing it with all his might straight up in the air. The kunai went up at least seven feet above the cliff wall and the two ninjas disappeared and reappeared approve the cliff. Arashi reached out and grabbed the cliff top. Anko and Ebisu rushed over to help the two ninjas up.

The ANBU nin made his wooden jutsu pull Kakashi safely up. Once everyone was safe they retreated farther away so as not to risk the chance of another set of explosions. After everyone caught their breath more Moon nins appeared to see what happened. Ko walked over to Kakashi and said, "The moment they kicked the door down the genjutsu broke, but once it did the seal activated the explosive tags set in and around the house."

Arashi quickly asked, "Did you see anyone in the house?" Ko shook his head, "Even as the explosions were going off the only bodies I could see were the ANBU that went in. I didn't see anyone else." Arashi breathed a sigh of relief and frustration. Asuma was with them and said, "Quite possibly he set up the trap knowing he was followed." He pulled out another cigarette and lit it saying, "He probably descended down the cliff edge and made it around that way."

One Moon nin interjected, "That's impossible. The waves that come in from that side of the island are vicious, the walls are always extremely wet, the winds are savagely strong and you can't walk on the water since the waves are to strong and will smash you against the cliffs. You can't even post a boat on that side of the island let alone swing past that area."

Kakashi tried to think of a rational explanation, but came up with none. Takuma immediately came forward and asked the Moon nin, "What about flight or gliding?" The ninjas close to Kakashi looked to Takuma. The ninja simply answered, "Well yeah that is a possibility the winds could carry you far off, but gliding won't do much since you'll hit the sea regardless. The waves could carry you back to the mainland, but by swimming it would take you more than an hour to do so and even before then you'd drown from exhaustion. Flying would be out since our nins were posted along the house, I'm sure they would've seen a flying contraption."

Takuma said to him, "Before we docked I saw something with my byakugan. Something big flying away from the island, now I'm not saying exactly that it was Kakuzu, but if Ko didn't see any other bodies aside from the ninjas that went in, then it is a strong possibility that he used something to fly away from the island undetected." Kakashi rubbed his chin and said, "That is possible, but we won't know. We have to return home. The mission has ended in failure, five of our men are dead and three of Getsugakure's nins are dead. We can't do anything more here."

Arashi immediately punched the ground under him out of frustration, then punched a few more times saying, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! We were so close!" Hana heard him shout and walked over to Arashi and placed a comforting hand on his back. Guy finished talking to a few ninjas and walked over to Kakashi saying, "Kakashi we have to go. The Getsu chief wants us to leave, he doesn't blame us for what has happened, but he clearly said that this is their problem now. He also said that his ninjas will be on the look for Kakuzu and a kill on sight has been issued by them." Kakashi nodded and shouted to his fellow leaf nins, "Come on… We're going home!" Everyone agreed and they followed Kakashi to the pier.

Arashi was disappointed in himself that he failed, everything about his baby brother was right there within his grasp… and yet it was gone just as quickly as they found it. Hana kept trying to tell him that they will find his trail again and not to worry, but that didn't help the young ninja…. not at all.

* A Mere Twenty Minutes Earlier: Land of the Moon *

Kakuzu was on the ferry boat that takes travelers to the Land of the Moon. As the boat reached the island Kakuzu knew what he needed to do. Once the boat docked, Kakuzu made his way off of the boat and up to the rich district, walking up the path to his home he could see his home clearly, though he wasn't stupid. He knew that he was being followed and watched by a few ninjas that have been following him since he got off the boat. Taking a glance around to make absolute certainty that he was being followed, he realized he still was and now needed to set up as quickly as he needed to. He closed the door and walked inside, not bothering to take off his sandals.

It took him awhile to get home since he went around to a few banks to withdraw his money and move it elsewhere. When he reached the living room he saw that Naruto was passed out on the floor. Around his feet were many leaves that had deep gashes in them, he immediately looked to his left he saw the Tiger mask approach him.

He held out his arm and the mask slipped into his cloak arm sleeve and back into his body. Kakuzu then received the memory from the mask and it seemed that after Naruto woke up after cutting the first leaf he began to do the same to all the others, though not slicing it completely in half. He picked up one of the many leafs and began inspecting it to make sure Naruto didn't use some kind of trick he felt a pang of pride knowing Naruto got this far on his own. Though he quickly looked around and walked into his room grabbing a backpack and loading up on some weapons. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed food that would last them until they reached Shadow country.

After grabbing everything they would need, he pulled out a blanket and wrapped Naruto up in it and walked out to the back of the house on the deck. The villa was half on the land, but halfway over the cliffs of the island giving them a good look of the sea. Kakuzu had Naruto in his right hand and the backpack dangling in his left, Kakuzu's back began to move and web like wings burst through his cloak.

With his left hand he made a one handed sign and the a few shimmering lights came from inside the house, then a few seals appeared around the house. After a minute the lights faded and Kakuzu shut the balcony door leading into the house and then flew off. He flew far enough to circle around the island without being seen and then headed for the main continent. Kakuzu was now in no real hurry after all there was no need to now.


End file.
